Not Supposed To Happen
by aeternus aenigma
Summary: Draco and Hermione dance together at a club not knowing who the other is. What happens when they return to school? Non HBP compliant! Finally Finished!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a repost of a story I started about 2 or 3 years ago which got removed. I randomly found it on a disc and decided to resurrect it, as I remember a couple of people asking for it. Hopefully I'll post it as it gets edited!

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, just playing with it!!**

**Not supposed to happen.**

Draco and Hermione dance with each other at a club not knowing who the other is. What happens when school starts?

"I cannot believe I let you talk me in to this Staz" an unsure seventeen year old said to her friend.

"Nia, you're eighteen in a month, lighten up" was the playful reply.

"I know, it's just, strange" the girl sighed.

"Hermione, you look great, there's no one to recognise you, and it's my dads club, which means no charge for anything. So you might as well enjoy it while you can" Staz told her.

Hermione Granger and Anastasia Taylor had lived next door to each other all their lives. Both went away to boarding school and were at that moment, enjoying the last two weeks of their summer holidays.

Staz had finally convinced Hermione to go to her dads club, Eclipse, before school started back. Hermione was about to start her final year at Hogwarts, and was still very studious. But her hair now had a soft wave, instead of a frizz, and different shades of brown and dark blonde streaked through it.

Staz had convinced her to wear a short skirt, halter top and make- up, so Hermione now looked nothing like the bookworm she was known as.

"I guess you're right. This could be good for me" Hermione said a little happier as they arrived at the club.

The two wandered round the club for a bit, then went to sit by one of the bars.

* * *

"Tell me why we're here again. And for that matter where here is" a boy with platinum blond hair whined. 

"We are at a club called Eclipse" the other boy started but was cut off,

"But Blaise, that's a muggle club"

"Draco, would you please stop whinging, it's pissing me off. We're here coz I thought it would be a good idea to go somewhere we wouldn't be known for a change" Blaise replied.

Draco thought for a moment then agreed it was a good idea. The two boys were a bit tired of girls throwing themselves at them because of their names and what went along with it…although it wasn't bad all the time!

"So, what do you wanna do?" Blaise asked.

"Talent spot" Draco replied with a smirk.

Blaise shook his head; trust Draco to think of that.

The two Slytherins sauntered around the club getting quite a few second and third glances.

"This place isn't bad" Draco commented.

"See, I told you it would be fun" Blaise retorted.

* * *

"Oh my God" Staz exclaimed, "I just saw the two hottest guys ever" 

"Staz, you said that ten minutes ago" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah but these two were something else"

"If you say so" Hermione resigned.

Staz had a flair for finding cute guys; wherever they went she would find someone hot to stare at. Just as Staz was about to point the guys out 'infatuation' by Christina Aguilera came on.

"We so have to dance to this" Staz squeaked excitedly.

Hermione was a bit reluctant at first, but soon agreed when Staz gave her puppy eyes. Hermione was a good dancer; she just needed the encouragement. Staz knew this as they had spent loads of time dancing around each other's houses when their parents were out.

They went to the centre of the floor and started moving to the music. The dance floor had a few people on it, but there was still plenty of room. As Hermione gained more confidence, she and Staz received quite a few stares.

"We seem popular tonight" Staz quipped aware of the attention.

Hermione shook her head and smiled at her friend, she felt a lot more comfortable now and was glad she went out. It also gave her a bit of a confidence boost when they saw the DJ wink at them, he knew them anyway, but it was still nice to be noticed.

"That track was for my girls, Staz and Nia" he announced as the song ended.

They continued to dance for a few more songs as the floor began to fill a bit more when Staz noticed the two sexy guys from earlier watching them.

"They're watching us!" she beamed at Hermione.

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"The sexy guys from earlier. Damn, they've gone now"

Once again Hermione had to laugh at her friend, she'd never change.

* * *

"They're pretty hot" Draco said as he pointed to the two girls dancing quite sexily in the centre of the floor. 

"I'll definitely agree to that one mate" Blaise agreed.

"Wanna go dance?" Draco said with a smirk.

"Will be with you in a minute" Blaise said as he headed for the toilets.

"Right, I'm gonna go to the ladies, be back in a minute" Staz announced.

Before Hermione could say anything back a husky voice behind her made her stop.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked as Britney Spears 'The hook up' came on.

Hermione was about to politely decline, but his voice had a seductive edge to it, Hermione dared to sneak a quick glance at the person and almost stopped breathing. He was gorgeous. Although it was only a quick glance, she noticed he was tall with messy blond hair. So against all reasonable judgement, she thought why not.

"Sure" she replied in what she hoped sounded like a somewhat confident tone.

Hermione hadn't turned completely round as she didn't want to get caught staring, Staz was the one that did that. Hermione started to sway her hips to the beat, she felt a pair of hands softly trace her arms and lightly end on her waist, as she continued to move the guy moved his hands to her hips and moved close behind her.

Hermione had to try to control her breathing, as this stranger was wreaking havoc with her senses, sending shivers down her spine. She leant back against a well- toned body as he slipped his hands back up and brought strong arms around her waist.

Feeling a bit daring, Hermione swayed her hips downwards running her hands down his thighs and back up. She felt him catch a breath, which made her feel slightly seductive; she didn't know she could cause reactions like this.

* * *

As Staz was walking back to the dance floor, she walked straight into one of the sexy guys she had seen earlier. She did a second glance as she took in his dark hair, tanned skin and almost black eyes. 

"Hi" he said with a disarming smile.

"Uh, hi" Staz replied, then mentally slapped herself for her lack of eloquence.

"I think my friend has ditched me for your friend" he commented.

"Nia seems to be quite the attention grabber tonight. You wouldn't think I had to practically drag her out. Your friend seems to attract attention a lot too" Staz replied.

"Draco always does" Blaise smiled, "I'm Blaise"

"Staz, interesting names" she replied.

"Thanks, I think. You too"

"Well, mines actually Anastasia and Nia's is Hermione"

"Ah, right" Blaise thought for a moment, "we've all got uncommon names then. I go to school with a girl called Hermione, she'd never do anything like that though, she's a total bookworm" he continued before realising his mistake of saying he's in school.

His face gained a kind of worried expression, which Staz picked up on.

"Don't worry, Nia and I are still in school too. Must be something about the name, Nia likes to study as well" Staz said as Blaise relaxed "so how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen in November, and Draco's eighteen in October. What about you" Blaise replied

"I was eighteen in March, and Nia's eighteen next month"

"Cool. Got a bit worried then. Do you two go to school around here?" Blaise said as they sat near the dance floor continuing to keep an eye on Draco and Hermione.

"Nah, we go to different boarding schools. We just live next door to each other at home. Where do you go?"

"Draco and I both go to the same boarding school"

They kept talking while Hermione and Draco kept dancing.

"Wow, this girl's amazing" Draco thought as Hermione ran her hands up his chest and around his neck, but he felt a weird sense that they'd met before.

Draco ran his hands gently up and down her back whilst their hips moved together. Hermione had never done this before, was feeling light- headed and this guy was still so sexy. She had yet to look him in the eye for fear of losing herself. But something about him was familiar; maybe she'd just seen him around. But surely would remember someone that hot.

As another song finished Hermione decided she'd better go and find Staz, she'd been gone a while and Hermione seriously needed to regain control of her senses.

"I'd better go find my friend" Hermione almost whispered in his ear causing sparks of electricity to shoot through Draco.

As she was about to leave 'Breathe on me' by Britney spears came on. Draco didn't want to stop dancing with this mystery girl; she was making him feel things he didn't think possible. He gently pulled her back against him and whispered

"Just one more dance"

Hermione nearly melted at the husky tone. She nodded slowly not saying a word.

She leaned back against him as his hands slipped slowly and seductively around her waist, Draco moved his hands down her hips as they moved against each other.

Hermione tilted her head back against his shoulder, which gave him the opportunity to place butterfly kisses along her neck.

Hermione held her breath as he did this and ran her hands over his thighs.

Draco couldn't stop himself any longer and lifted one hand to caress her face he tilted it gently and slowly brought his lips to hers and brushed over them lightly.

This made Hermione shiver even more, God what was she doing? How could someone she doesn't know make her feel that good. Hermione turned into Draco and their lips met again, this time more passionately. Draco ran his tongue over her bottom lip, as she, Hermione, allowed him to deepen it.

The two still hadn't looked each other in the eye when the song ended. Hermione traced her fingers down Dracos arm, and left to find Staz.

* * *

Staz and Blaise had been talking and occasionally looking at Hermione and Draco, Staz was quite impressed with her. 

"Knew she had it in her, never thought she'd do it though" Staz commented.

Blaise had been watching her and noticed that she seemed sort of familiar.

"I know this sounds weird but I feel like I've seen Nia somewhere before" Blaise said whilst in thought, "not looking like that, I'd remember that. But she seems so familiar."

Staz laughed, she was about to answer him when Hermione came over.

"Hi there, having fun?" Staz said in a playful way.

"Yes, thank you" Hermione said whilst trying not to blush.

It was then that she noticed Staz had company, as she looked up Hermione froze.

'Oh God no. I hope he didn't see that' she thought.

"Nia, you OK?" Staz asked, "this is Blaise."

"I know" she said looking down.

"How, What?" Staz asked confused.

It then dawned on Blaise that this was Hermione Granger, and she'd been dancing with the Slytherin prince. This could be fun!

"Bloody hell!" Blaise exclaimed. "Granger! I mean Hermione. Sorry, force of habit"

As they two just looked at each other, Staz got more confused.

"Someone care to tell me what's going on?"

"We go to the same school" Hermione told her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Staz inquired.

"That depends" Hermione said uncertainly, "Blaise, who are here with? Or don't I want to know that"

Hermione had suddenly thought back to the guy she was dancing with, and his platinum hair came to mind, his toned body and the way he'd seemed familiar. It clicked, if Blaise was there, then Malfoy might be. Her heart skipped a beat at this and she hoped she was wrong.

"You probably won't want to know" Blaise replied with a worried look.

Hermione's heart flipped, this was not supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to know anyone, and certainly not get those feelings from Malfoy, her enemy!

She brought her hand to her head, why, why, why did this have to happen?

Blaise caught her reaction and suppressed the urge to make a joke about the two of them, who looked surprisingly good together. Staz was once again confused and it showed on her face so Blaise clued her in.

"Hermione was just DANCING, with her enemy" he said with a small smile.

"Ah, I see. Well, uh, we better get going seen as he is headed this way. It was nice to meet you, you're probably in for one hell of a year" Staz told him with a grin.

"Oh, that's the understatement of the century" He quipped "Hey Hermione, your secrets safe with me" he added as the girls walked away.

Hermione looked back and gave him a small smile "Thanks, see you in school".

Hermione's head was buzzing and her senses still reeling when the pair got home. As for Staz, she had a lot of questions and knew Hermione was in for an interesting year, especially as Hermione had told her of Draco Malfoy before, it just didn't click until they'd left the club.

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter done, please review and tell me what you think. I love reviewers xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you, Draconusfrau, and Sakura Chica for reviewing in the first 10 mins of posting!! xx

Draconusfrau: You probably read this before, it's a repost form a couple of years ago, and I have changed a few things.

Chapter 2

"Why him? Of all people, why did it have to be him?" Hermione said with her head in her hands.

Hermione and Staz were discussing the previous nights activities.

"I can't believe that was the Draco Malfoy you told me about. He was sexy as hell. Come on, you cannot deny it" Staz exclaimed.

"I can and I will" Hermione sulked.

"Hell no you can't! I saw your face when you were with him, and if you didn't feel anything why were you attached to him for so long?" Staz replied smugly.

"OK, he looks good" Hermione mumbled, Staz just looked at her.

"Fine, Draco Malfoy is possibly the sexiest guy ever" Hermione conceded.

As Staz gave a satisfied smirk, Hermione's door burst open to reveal a shocked girl.

"Has the world gone mad? Hermione Granger calling the Slytherin Prince sexy!" Ginny weasley cried.

"Ginny! What are you doing here?" Hermione asked shocked, "I mean it's great to see you."

"Well" Ginny said as she sat down on Hermiones bed with the other two, "I bumped, literally, into said Slytherin, looking very fine indeed, and he actually apologised"

Hermione looked at her with surprise. So did Staz, from what she'd heard about Draco, this was weird.

"So naturally" Ginny continued, "I wondered what was wrong. Then I saw Blaise and we got talking – he's really nice, anyway, he said that Draco was thinking about some gorgeous girl from the night before."

"Gin, please get to the point" Hermione stated.

"OK, OK. After a few questions I found out that her name was Nia and she had a friend called Staz, so I was coming to subtly question you, but after hearing your little confession, I take it I don't need to" Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione sighed, how was she ever gonna live this down.

"Oh Ginny, you should have seen them together, they were on fire" Staz said excitedly, "Actually I have a clip of them on my camera phone" she continued sheepishly.

"Staz!" Hermione shouted.

"What, it was just to show you how good you looked and to prove you actually did it" she replied.

"Lemme see, lemme see" Ginny squeaked.

As Staz played Ginny the clip Hermione groaned, this was not good. There were some surprised gasps from Ginny and several 'Oh my Gods'.

"Hermione. I didn't know you could or would do that. And Draco, wow, you two look really good" Ginny gushed.

Hermione couldn't stand it anymore she had to see it for herself. When she did she gasped. She actually did that. She'd always secretly dreamed that she'd have the guts to do it one day, but wow, and Draco really did look stunning. All the sensations from the night before came back, she couldn't believe that someone so cold could be that seductive and gentle. Too bad he's a complete git, and she will never admit to anyone else what she did or felt!

"Guys nothing we've said leaves this room, got it" Hermione said, "especially Harry and Ron" she continued looking at Ginny.

"Sure, not like I could tell anyone anyway" Staz said.

"OK" Ginny said reluctantly, she told Harry everything, "I love Harry and all, but, I wish I could have been you last night"

"What, but that was Malfoy, ferret, Slytherin Prince" Hermione said flabbergasted.

"Yeah, the hottest guy in School. All the girls want him. Even some in the year above" Ginny replied.

"Not me" Hermione said pointedly.

"After last night, I don't think so" Staz replied.

"Me either" Ginny agreed.

Great, everyone's against me. Ginny wasn't supposed to agree that Malfoy was hot, even though he so is, shut up, arrgh. Hermione shook her head to get rid of those very annoying thoughts.

* * *

The next two weeks flew by and soon it was time to return to Hogwarts. Draco and Blaise were leaning against a wall infront of the Hogwarts express. They had gotten there early in order to avoid having to spend as much time with their parents. Blaises parents and Draco's mother were concerned only with parties, and Lucius Malfoy was in Azkaban, which Draco was glad of because this meant he wasn't going to be forced into becoming a death eater and trying to resurrect Voldermort, who had been killed the start of summer.

Draco still thought about that girl he met at the club, he couldn't rid himself of the feelings he got when he thought about the way they danced, and why was she so familiar?

"You still thinking about her?" Blaise asked.

"Don't start. It's like you know something I don't" Draco huffed.

"I told you, all I know is her names Nia" Blaise replied smirking.

Draco glared at his friend. This was so infuriating; he had even gone back to the club a couple of times to see if she was there, but no luck.

"She's hot" Blaise said about a passing fifth year.

"She's OK" Draco grunted.

Blaise shook his head, imagine Dracos face if he knew the person currently plaguing his mind was Hermione Granger.

He was brought out of his amusing thoughts by Draco's voice.

"Damn, They're back. I was hoping that they'd have to be taught privately because of all the attention they got after they killed him" Draco groaned, "I'm sure Potter lives to make my life more of a nightmare"

"Yes Draco, the whole world revolves around you" Blaise quipped sardonically.

"Give it a rest, he's not that bad" he continued when Draco narrowed his eyes.

After the fall of Voldermort a few of the Slytherins made more of an effort to talk to other houses, but the next few days would show whether there really was a change in attitude. But for those like Draco, this seemed like an impossible task, especially getting along with the golden trio.

* * *

Hermione walked through the barrier onto the platform.

'Well, here we go' she thought.

Hermione, however much she tried not to, kept thinking about that night at Eclipse. After seeing the clip Staz had she also couldn't stop thinking about a certain blond Slytherin. She'd often been intrigued by him, how he could look so inviting but so cold at the same time.

"This has got to stop. I do not want to think about Malfoy for Merlin's sake" she scolded her self mentally.

Hermione had just started pushing her trolley, when she became surrounded by a sea of red.

"Hey Mione" Ginny said happily, "have you seen him yet?" she whispered quietly whilst hugging her.

Hermione gave her a sharp glare. No sooner had Ginny let her go she found herself pulled into another hug.

"Hi Mione, it's good to see you. You look great by the way" Harry said.

Hermione laughed at her best friend. They'd only seen each other a week ago to get school supplies, Ron just stood there with his mouth open.

"Ronald, will you stop that codfish impression" Hermione scolded playfully.

"Uh, y-you look good" Ron stuttered whilst giving her a small hug.

Ginny giggled at her brothers actions, which earned her a glare; this just made her worse.

"Ignore my brother, subtlety isn't his strong point" Ginny giggled.

"Leave him alone Gin" Harry said, "Mione looks good, it's not his fault she has that affect on him" he continued playfully.

At this Ron snapped out of his trance.

"Will you lot quit bloody picking on me" he whined.

They all laughed and decided to walk up the platform to find a carriage. On their walk Hermione just stopped as her breath caught in her chest, she saw him.

'Oh my God, he looks good. I hope Blaise didn't say anything' she thought as memories of his hands running across her waist flashed through her mind.

"Mione, are you OK?" Ron asked.

"Huh, what?" came the dazed reply.

"You spaced out there for a bit" Harry told her.

"Oh, just thinking about school" she quickly lied.

The boys shook their heads, she may look slightly different but she's still the same old Mione, thinks of school way too much.

Ginny however, looked over and saw Malfoy. She had a suspicion that Hermiones daze was nothing to do with school. She looked over at Hermione and gave her a knowing look, Hermione just kept a straight face.

* * *

Meanwhile Blaise and Draco were talking to random people going past, and Blaise noticed the entrance of a certain Gryffindor, who had shocked him during the summer. He paused to see if she'd notice them, but obviously she didn't. Draco had noticed Harry, Ron and Ginny but had yet to notice Hermione. Blaise smirked to himself, she didn't look like she did that night, but still looked good. He noticed them walk up the platform and then Hermione suddenly stop. He noticed she was looking in their direction.

'Ah, we've been spotted' he thought, 'well at least she seems to be as distracted by him as he is by her, and it looks as if Ginny knows what's going on' he continued still smirking.

"What the hell are you smirking at?" Draco asked.

"Me, nothing much" Blaise answered a little too quickly.

Draco followed his line of vision and for a second his heart skipped a beat. He shook his head and looked again.

"Something wrong Draco?" Blaise asked in an amused tone.

"What? Oh, no, I just thought I saw someone" he answered.

"Granger looks good this year?" Blaise commented.

Draco just looked at him and rolled his eyes.

"Don't deny it, I just saw you check her out" Blaise exclaimed.

"I did no such thing. I merely glancing in that direction to see what you were smirking at" Draco corrected.

There was no way he was going to admit he checked out his enemy. OK, he found her inviting, and damn this was inconvenient. True Voldemort was gone, but that was no reason to suddenly become friends with the golden trio, they still annoyed hell out of him.

"Whatever mate. Come on lets get on the train."

* * *

Draco huffed as they boarded the Hogwarts express. They were not long behind Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny, who had stopped to speak to Dean, Seamus and Neville. They happened to be stopped right where Draco and Blaise wanted to pass.

"Bloody hell" Draco huffed.

"Come on, just walk past them" Blaise told him.

"Look" Draco said as he approached the group, "I know you all worship the ground Potter walks on, but could you refrain from doing it in public" he drawled.

"Bugger off, ferret" Ron shot back.

"Temper, temper Weasel. Wouldn't want to lose points for Gryffindor already" Draco sneered back.

"Malfoy, if you want to keep making an arse of yourself could you do it elsewhere" Harry said calmly, this made the others laugh.

Draco glared at them before storming past them pushing Hermione in the process.

"Watch it mudblood" he spat.

Hermione could feel the anger inside her, and tears sting the back of her eyes. When Draco pushed past her, it set her head spinning as she felt a shiver travel down her spine. What was worse was Hermione couldn't decide whether she was angry with Draco for calling her that name or herself for not responding.

"Are you OK Mione?" Harry asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine" she replied quietly.

"We're gonna find a compartment, come and find us when you're done here" Ginny said, noticing the look on Hermiones face.

* * *

"Why do you have to make such a fuss?" Blaise asked in an annoyed tone.

"Don't know really, they just annoy me" Draco replied having calmed down a bit.

"And they made you Head Boy. Merlin help us" Commented Blaise.

"Shut up. At least you won't be dealing with miss know- it-all constantly." Draco huffed "she's bound to be Head Girl."

Blaise just rolled his eyes, he was pretty sure Draco didn't hate Hermione as much as he let on. He was more jealous, and they way he went on about her sometimes Blaise swore Draco had a thing for her.

* * *

"It hurt you, didn't it?" Ginny stated as the two girls sat in a compartment, "the way he was. Don't deny it I could see it on your face."

"I should be used to it by now" Hermione said annoyed with herself, "How am I supposed to deal with him, if every time I see him that night flashes through my mind?"

Ginny looked sympathetically at her friend, she knew Hermione wasn't the sort to have crushes, and after seeing the clip from the club, how could Hermione not feel something towards Malfoy.

"I honestly don't know. Just hope you don't have many classes with him" Ginny replied.

Hermione sighed; this was going to be one very long year.

A/N: Another chapter done, hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – back at Hogwarts

"This is not my day, the universe is against me, it's a bloody conspiracy!" Hermione ranted as she and Ginny left Dinner and headed outside for a walk, and rant.

"What happened?" Ginny sighed

"Oh not much, just the fact that HE is in all of my classes!" came the irritated reply, "they better not make us patrol together, even if we are the heads, its ridiculous" she continued.

"Ah, I see. I don't think anybody's that crazy" Ginny said trying to sound sympathetic.

"They were crazy enough to make us both heads" Hermione muttered darkly.

Draco and Hermione had been in every class together, as well as both being heads, there was no escape.

* * *

"It's bloody annoying, she's in every bloody class" Draco shouted at Blaise.

"If you find her that bad, just sit over the other side of the room, like you've done for the past five years" Blaise replied in exasperation, "I'm going for a walk, you coming?"

"I suppose" Draco huffed.

"Please refrain from sulking like a three year – old though" Blaise quipped as Draco glared at him.

Draco was irritated that Hermione was in every class with him, she always knew the answer, and was always one step ahead. But that wasn't the reason Draco was so annoyed. The reason was he found her distracting, no matter how hard he fought it, his eyes always wandered to where she was. There was something about her. As much as he hated to admit it, at certain angles she kind of reminded him of that Girl, Nia, from the club. He shook his head, how could she still be in his head!

* * *

Hermione and Ginny had been sitting outside talking for a while, once Hermione had calmed down, and were having a laugh about something Neville had blown up by accident in the Gryffindor common room. As they continued their conversation they heard male voices approaching.

"That kids' face was hilarious."

Hermione heard an all to familiar voice drawl.

"I felt kinda sorry for him though, remember when peeves used to do that to us" another voice said, the girls thought it was Blaise.

"What do you mean used to, he got Crabbe earlier" Draco laughed.

As the two boys walked across the courtyard they spotted Hermione and Ginny, as if on cue Blaise sensed Draco was going to say something.

"Don't" he said quietly.

Draco looked at his friend, damn, he knew him too well. As they got nearer Draco observed Hermione, he saw her stiffen as she looked at him. He smirked to himself.

Blaise greeted them happily; Hermione gave a quiet hello, whereas Ginny and he started having a conversation. Hermione wasn't sure of what to do; she didn't want to appear afraid of Draco but at the same time was scared that if she looked up at him, he would insult her. Or worse she may just stare at him remembering a certain night, and certain feelings that still flashed through her mind whenever she saw him.

Draco was watching Hermione, it was unusual for her to look away, normally she would glare at him, he would sneer at her, insults would be traded and that was life. But this took him aback.

Hermione decided that she wasn't going to give into this so she forced herself to look at Draco, the moment she looked up her eyes locked with his, the look in his stormy grey eyes was piercing, yet enchanting.

He looked into Hermione's deep brown eyes and for once didn't see the hatred and anger usually reserved for him, he didn't know what he saw, but it was unsettling. Hermione turned her head to face Ginny and Blaise as the staring match between herself and Draco was wreaking havoc with her senses.

As she turned Draco had a sudden flashback of the night at Eclipse, what the hell was wrong with him. He needed to get away from there.

"Hey Blaise, you've played nice with the little Gryffindors," Draco said in a sarcastic tone, "can we do something remotely interesting now" he continued throwing a dirty look at Hermione.

She felt the anger inside her and saw the exasperated look on Blaise's face, Hermione turned to Draco with the hateful look she had just for him.

"What Malfoy, afraid we'll take the one friend you have?" she said in a sweet voice.

As she said this he glared at her and Blaise and Ginny looked at each other with concern.

"Mudblood, let me clear something up for you, my friends don't just use me as a walking encyclopaedia" he said slowly as if speaking to a child.

This annoyed Hermione and hurt a little because she knew she wasn't exactly popular. Draco saw this in her eyes for a brief moment.

"Ferret, go home and tell your mother she wants you!" Hermione spat.

This hit Draco, since his father was put in Azkaban, his mother rarely spoke to him. Blaise winced at this, as the look on Draco's face became dangerous. He was about to retaliate, when Blaise interrupted, he knew that look on Draco's face and any further antagonising would probably end up in the hospital wing.

"OK, time out. Come on Draco" he said sharply pulling Draco away.

"Blaise, get off me" he hissed in a murderous tone.

Hermione realised that was definitely the wrong thing to say and felt a rush of fear. Draco Malfoy was a dangerous person to anger to that extreme. Ginny also noticed this and took Hermiones arm.

"Hey, come on. We better get back" Ginny said.

Hermione looked at her and agreed, but her stubborn pride wouldn't let her go without saying something else.

"Yeah, we have better things to do" She said throwing Draco an amazingly filthy look, "bye Blaise" she ended pleasantly.

Blaise was only just able to hold Draco back, Ginny noticed this as she sent an apologetic look to Blaise and hurried Hermione away.

When they were far enough away Blaise let go of Draco.

"What the fuck did you do that for?" Draco snapped, "fucking mudblood, I'll teach her" he seethed.

"Draco" Blaise said seriously, "you don't want to be like him, you know that"

Draco huffed and swore for a bit longer then realised Blaise was right, and if he hadn't have been there, well that's best not thought about.

"Thanks mate" Draco said honestly, "she just pushes all the right buttons, its so infuriating!"

Blaise smiled, at his friend.

"You had that coming, you know. Maybe not that exactly, but you started it."

"I know, I know, its just when she looked at me, it was strange, there was no hate at first. The when she looked away, I had a flashback from the club" he said in a resigned tone, "I just needed to leave"

"If only you knew" Blaise thought amusedly to himself.

"Just be a little more civil next time" Blaise joked.

"There won't be a next time" Draco stated.

Blaise just shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Draco knew that look on his face, there would be a next time.

* * *

Hermione and Ginny got into the castle quickly and found an empty classroom. Hermione had tears in her eyes. She was mad at Draco for insulting her and mad at herself for being so affected by him.

"Are you OK?" Ginny asked softly.

"Why does he have to do it Gin? Why can't he just leave me alone?" Hermione said quietly as tears escaped her eyes.

"He's Malfoy, although maybe you shouldn't have said that about his mother" Ginny replied warily, "I mean he deserved a mouthful, but that may have been a bit below the belt."

"He deserved it" she stated, then took a breath, "OK, maybe not that bad."

Ginny sighed; they were going to have to find a way to resolve this otherwise this year was literally going to be hell.

* * *

"So, how are you feeling today?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione went down to breakfast.

"OK, better than last night" Hermione joked. "I'm so glad Heads have the option to stay in the house dorms."

Both girls had woken early, so decided to go to breakfast earlier then usual. There weren't many people around at that time so it was quite peaceful. As they approached the great hall they saw Blaise and Draco. Hermione felt a bit apprehensive as he glared daggers at her, so not wanting to appear intimidated glared back. Blaise said hello and they parted ways, it was way too early in the morning for hassle.

* * *

The rest of the week went much like this Hermione and Draco glaring daggers at each other and avoiding each other unless to throw the odd 'mudblood' of 'ferret' comment.

The biggest problem came at the end of the week, double potions. It was going to be an experience; Snape still hated Gryffindors, there was still some animosity between the two rival houses, Gryffindor and Slytherin, especially when it came to the golden trio and Draco Malfoy.

Harry, Ron and Hermione got to potions slightly early to avoid Snape deducting points off Gryffindor because no doubt he'll find some way to do that during the lesson. They sat near the back, as that was the furthest away from their least favourite Professor.

The class filled up pretty quickly, with the traditional house division. Hermione noticed Draco and Blaise enter and also sit near the back.

"Just my luck" she thought as Snape walked in, robes billowing behind him.

Severus Snape noticed the house division and smirked to himself, he could torture his least favourite students, and take away points. He thought about how childish he was being, then smirked again, it was good to be in charge.

"Right, today we will be concocting a calming potion" he sneered "it is relatively simple, providing you have managed to retain any information from last year" he continued looking pointedly at Neville who went rather pale at a shocking rate.

As people started to move into groups Snape announced that he would be choosing partners.

"Let the bloody nightmare begin" Ron muttered as Harry and Hermione shared looks of concern, this couldn't be good.

"Let me see, Weasley, Bulstrode, Potter work with Parkinson" Snape drawled as Harry and Ron groaned as Snape carried on through the class.

"Granger" Snape sneered as Hermione thought 'please not Malfoy', "Zabini" he continued as Hermione, Blaise and Draco let out a breath.

Hermione smiled as she moved over to where Blaise was "I've never been so happy to hear your name" she said.

"I know, for a moment I thought he was going to put you with Draco" Blaise said.

"Me too" Hermione replied.

They got the information and ingredients they needed quickly as both Hermione and Blaise remembered the potion.

"OK, do you want to get equipment and I'll get ingredients?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, sure" he replied.

Hermione went to the ingredients storage cupboard and started getting the supplies she needed, she felt a heavy push on her shoulder as someone went past her. Hermione turned her head and saw Draco, she was tempted to say something but held her tongue as potions was definitely not the place to argue with him.

Hermione moved her shoulder a bit and found it a bit sore, nothing major though. She went to pick up her ingredients to return to Blaise, she felt a harder jolt on the same shoulder, she let out a small whimper and winced, the pain evident on her face. Draco turned at this and saw her reaction; he felt a pang of guilt as he saw her bite her lip, not to cry. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't see if she was OK, his pride forbade that, so he just walked out, feeling bad, he hadn't meant to hurt her, just annoy her.

* * *

Blaise walked in just as Draco walked out, and saw the state on Hermione.

"Oh, bloody hell. What did he do this time?" he asked softly.

"N-nothing, its nothing. Just me being silly" she replied quietly.

Blaise didn't believe her, but left it anyway, until he brushed past her whilst they were making their potion and she winced in pain.

"OK, Hermione, its not nothing" he stated .

"Please just leave it, I don't want you to argue with him because of me" she pleaded.

"Fine, just be careful around him. Draco's a good guy. He's just having some trouble at the moment, and he has one hell of a temper" Blaise said gently.

"That I know" Hermione said as they finished their potion.

A/N: That's another chapter finished, hope you like it. Please keep the reviews coming, thanks! xx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Hey Mione" Ron said as Hermione joined them for lunch.

"Are you OK?" Harry asked as he noticed her sharp intake of breath as she moved her shoulder too fast.

"Yeah, why? Oh, this" she indicated to her shoulder, "I hit it on the door in the girls' bathroom" she said hoping they'd believe her.

"You should see Madam Pomfrey about it" Ron commented.

"No, it's OK" Hermione replied.

The rest of lunch went by without incident, Hermione only saw Draco once from across the hall.

* * *

"You know you're an idiot" Blaise said as he and Draco were walking outside after dinner.

It had been the only chance since potions they'd been able to talk without Crabbe and Goyle following them around or Pansy and a few other Slytherin girls throwing themselves at them.

"What?" Draco said in confusion.

"Whatever you did to Hermione in potions" Blaise answered.

Draco remained quiet, he knew what Blaise was referring to, and still felt a bit guilty as he'd seen Hermione still in a bit of pain at dinner. What Draco did wonder was how much did Blaise know?

"Ah, so you did do something" Blaise stated, "come on, spit it out"

"She didn't tell you" Draco said, still a bit confused.

"No, she didn't. Hermione didn't want us to argue because of her" Blaise told him pointedly.

Draco was shocked, the mud – Granger hadn't said anything. Blaise gave Draco a look.

"OK, I may have…accidentally" Draco started but Blaise glared at him, "fine! I wanted to annoy her, and get her back so I knocked into her on my way into the cupboard… and again on the way out" Draco finished quietly.

"Ugh, I don't believe you!" Blaise shouted.

"I didn't mean to hurt her that badly, and I do feel guilty about it" Draco clarified.

* * *

"So, what's really wrong with your shoulder?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione wandered outside.

"I told you earlier, I hit it on the door in the girls' bathroom" Hermione answered.

"That may have fooled the boys, but not me. Come on, what happened?"

Hermione told Ginny about the potions incident, and how she was finding it harder to deal with Draco.

"I cannot believe he actually did that!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Yeah, and the worst part is, I still get that feeling of wanting him to be that guy from Eclipse" Hermione sighed.

"But he was the guy" Ginny said in confusion.

"I mean, I can't believe I'm saying this, I want him to be like that again, with me" Hermione said with her head in her hands, "I've never felt like that with anyone before, he was so seductive and gentle."

"I saw the clip, he did seem very unlike Malfoy" Ginny said sympathetically.

"It just makes the insults hurt more, knowing he can be like that. If he finds out, can you imagine how he'll use it against me, or even deny it happened" Hermione said quietly.

"Come on, the boys will be wondering where we got go" Ginny said.

As the girls walked back up to the castle they found themselves walking towards Draco and Blaise, who had also decided to go back inside the castle. Blaise cast a small, worried smile at them whilst Draco ignored them completely.

"I saw that" Hermione whispered to Ginny as they got nearer.

"What?" Ginny said innocently.

"Ginevra Weasley, I saw you just check out Blaise" Hermione said trying not to laugh.

Ginny huffed as they got within talking distance. In truth she was checking him out, he was gorgeous, but she was with Harry.

Hermione found herself again not sure where to look, Blaise gave her a knowing look, signalling he knew what had happened in potions. Hermione moved to the other side of Ginny so she was as far away from Draco as possible.

"Hey, you two freezing your arses off as well?" Blaise smiled.

"Something like that" Ginny answered laughing.

Draco dared to look over at Hermione, who had her eyes firmly fixed on the floor, willing herself not to look at him.

There was a slight wind that blew Hermiones hair, and Draco couldn't help thinking that she looked alluring.

"Not again" he thought and forced himself to look away.

As they approached the door Blaise stepped in front of Hermione and Ginny and opened it for them.

"Ladies" He said bowing slightly and grinning, Draco rolled his eyes.

Hermione and Ginny couldn't help but smile, Blaise was definitely more fun to be around now.

Ginny walked up to the door and smiled, she looked up at Blaise and their eyes locked. Ginny felt her hear skip a beat as Blaise shook his head back to normal. Hermione noticed this and had to suppress a giggle as both Blaise and Ginny coloured slightly.

* * *

"Don't look at me like that Hermione" Ginny said as they entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Like what? I'm not doing anything" Hermione replied with a grin.

"There you are" Harry said as he saw the two, "we were wondering where you were"

Harry walked over to Ginny and gave her a kiss, something felt odd but she couldn't put her finger on it. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron talked for a while until Hermione had to patrol.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Ron asked, whilst Harry gave him a look that said 'tell her'.

"No thanks Ron, I won't be on my own, we have to patrol in pairs anyway. Hopefully I'll be with one of the prefects" Hermione answered as she left Ron went after her, leaving a confused Ginny behind.

"Harry, what's going on?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, um, Ron kinda has a crush on Mione" he said with a smile.

"What?" Ginny said "why didn't you tell me sooner. Harry, she doesn't think of him like that."

Ginny knew there was one person occupying her friend's thoughts, but that was not going to be revealed.

"Oh" Harry said quietly, "I didn't know what else to say to him."

"Never mind, I'm sure Mione will let him down gently" Ginny said, this was the last thing Hermione needed.

* * *

"Mione" Ron said as he followed her out of the portrait and down the corridor.

"Yes Ron" came the reply.

"I uh, um, I l-like you" he stuttered, as Hermione looked at him weirdly. "I-I mean I like you m-more than best friends" he continued.

Hermione was shocked, she'd have been ecstatic if this had happened in fourth year, most of fifth year, or even last year, but now, things were different, she had feelings for someone else, yes they would never be returned, or accepted, but they were there never the less.

"Uh, Ron, you know I love you as a best friend…" she started softly, but was cut off.

"So you'd be willing to give us a try?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione groaned inwardly, this was going to be difficult.

"Ron, listen, you and Harry are like brothers to me" she started again, "and I love you both, but not in the way you want" she finished, hoping he'd understand.

They were both so into their conversation that neither heard the footsteps behind them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here then" drawled a cold voice.

The two turned round to see Draco glaring at them and Blaise not too far behind looking ready to throttle him.

"Aww, Weasel, turned down by a mudblood, how tragic" he continued to Drawl.

For some unknown, bizarre reason Draco got angry when he heard Ron say he liked Hermione. Why was that? He couldn't be jealous, not possible. Yet he felt strangely happy when she turned him down, the chance to wind them up was too good to miss. Even though part of him told him not to do it, there was another part egging him on, telling him to do what he did naturally to the Gryffindors.

"Bugger off Malfoy, and don't call Hermione that!" Ron shouted.

"Temper Weasel" Draco taunted.

Ron went to lunge and Draco, but Hermione held him back.

"Ron don't. He only wants to get you in trouble, just ignore him."

"But Hermione…" Ron whined.

"Come on, we don't have to stoop to his level, we're better than that" Hermione said looking pointedly at Draco.

Blaise looked at Hermione, thankful she wasn't antagonising Draco too much in return, he deserved it, but luckily she didn't. It struck Blaise that he had been right, Draco did have a thing for Hermione, otherwise Draco wouldn't have got so pissed off.

Draco's eyes grew darker, how dare she say she was better than he was. However, Draco's real problem was that he was starting to realise he had feelings for Hermione, but he didn't know what they were though.

"Having delusions of adequacy mudblood?" he spat.

Hermione could feel the tears prick the back of her eyes, he had to do it, had to torture her until she was close to tears.

"I may be muggle born Malfoy, but at least I have people who believe in me" she stated glaring at him, "not just my money" with that she turned and left, again having the last word.

"You're a bastard" Blaise said and went after Hermione, Ron just stood there open mouthed.

"Weasley, you really are stupid, a Slytherin has just gone after the girl you like" Draco stated.

As Ron came to his senses and left Draco cursed himself, Blaise was right, he was a bastard. He was turning into Lucius, he needed to cool off. He went to get his broom, flying had a calming effect on him, and he definitely needed it.

* * *

"Hermione!" Blaise called, "wait up."

Hermione had started running as soon as she rounded the corner, she heard Blaise call her name and stopped, he actually came after her. She turned to face him with tears rolling down her face.

"Hey" Blaise said softly, "ignore Draco he's being a bastard, I told him as much."

"You told off Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

"He shouldn't have said that. I don't know why he's acting like this" Blaise replied.

"I do. He hates me" Hermione said quietly.

Blaise looked at her; she was really upset because of him. Maybe she actually liked him.

At that moment Ron came round the corner, and was shocked to see Blaise with his arm around Hermione.

"Mione are you OK?" Ron asked.

Blaise looked at him incredulously, did she look OK? Of course she wasn't OK.

"Yes Ron, I'm fine. I shouldn't let that ferret get to me" she answered.

Ron looked at her wondering if she was telling the truth or whether it was one of those times that she was saying it when she really meant 'no I feel like shit and need to speak to someone'. While he was trying to figure this out Hermione realised the time, she had to go on patrol.

"Thanks Blaise, I have to go on patrol. Bye Ron" she said as she left.

"What?" Oh, bye" Ron said and then turned to Blaise, "that was one of those times to ask if she wanted to talk wasn't it?" he sighed.

"Yep, see ya round" Blaise said as he left.

* * *

As Hermione walked to the prefect common room, she realised she didn't know who her partner was. Although the Prefects and Heads had their own dorms, they were allowed to stay in their house dorms if they wished. When she got to the common room her heart jumped, she didn't know whether it was a good or bad jump though.

"Somebody up there hates me!" Hermione mumbled.

"You and me both" Draco replied dryly.

Hermione looked up, she didn't think he heard her.

"Let's just get this over with" he said with no emotion.

"Fine by me" Hermione said in the same tone.

They started and finished the awkward patrol without saying a word to each other. They each stole an occasional glance at each other, hoping the other wouldn't notice. Luckily the patrol was over quickly and parted without a word.

A/N: OK, another chapter done, cheers for reading, if you're feeling kind please review! xx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: A huge thank- you to my reviewers! xx

Chapter 5

"So you didn't have any trouble with him at all on patrol?" Ginny said as she and Hermione were eating breakfast.

"Nope, not even a comment apart from him agreeing with me about someone up there hating us" Hermione commented.

"That's amazing" Ginny replied.

"Tell me about it. Now on to a more pressing matter, your brother, did he get the message that I wasn't interested in a relationship?" Hermione asked in a worried tone.

"Honestly I don't know. I think he thinks that you need time to think, or that if he tries again the answer may be different. Sometimes I wonder how he gets to conclusions. And, what the hell goes on in his head" Ginny said in exasperation.

"He may think that because Malfoy sort of interrupted us" Hermione told her.

"Yeah, Ron said about that. Is it true that Blaise came after you?" Ginny asked with more interest.

Hermione noticed this and smiled to herself, someone had a crush.

"Yes, he did and was very sweet" she replied with a smile.

Ginny beamed at this, then suddenly stopped when she noticed Hermione grin.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

"Um, I need to go to the library to do some work, but that's it" Hermione told her.

"Mione, its Saturday." Ginny complained, "can we at least do something fun for most of the day."

Hermione sighed; she did have a lot on her mind so maybe a rest would do her good.

"OK, what shall we do? You decide. But I have to do some work first" Hermione said as they continued eating.

* * *

"Hey" Draco said as he caught up with Blaise outside the great hall, "are you still talking to me?"

"I guess so" Blaise replied, "you didn't do anything on patrol did you?" Blaise asked suspiciously.

"No, we didn't speak at all" Draco said in a somewhat sad tone.

Blaise picked up on this, so Draco could manage to leave her alone but he doesn't like to, interesting.

"So, what we up to then?" Blaise asked.

"I was thinking, flying, wandering around and possibly homework if we have time" Draco replied.

"Cool" Blaise replied whilst glancing over at the Gryffindor table.

"Blaise, don't stare, or if you're going to do it, don't be so obvious" Draco smirked.

Blaise looked at him, damn he'd been caught. The good thing about Draco and Hermione always fighting or dancing, Blaise thought and smirked, was that Ginny nearly always knew about it and was with her.

Blaise watched Ginny and Hermione talk and laugh, he'd love to be there with them, but they were Gryffindors, and Ginny was with Harry Potter, how do you compete with that?

* * *

Ginny and Hermione spent the rest of the morning in the library as Hermione had insisted on doing some homework first. They had successfully avoided Ron and had decided to take a walk in the fresh air.

* * *

"Have you spoken to her yet?" Harry asked Ron as they played a game of wizard's chess.

"I haven't seen her" Ron replied contemplating his next move.

"To be honest mate, I don't think Mione sees you as a boyfriend" Harry said carefully as Ron moved his chess piece to smash one of Harry's.

Ron looked at his friend and thought.

"How do you know? Have you asked her" Ron said in a rush.

"N-no, it's just that Ginny was saying" Harry started, but Ron cut him off.

"Ginny. You listened to Ginny. Harry, who knows Mione better? Us, who have been her best friends for five years, or my little sister?"

Harry looked at Ron, he thought it was obvious that Ginny would know more when it came to stuff like this. Ron really didn't make sense sometimes.

"Well I …" Harry started again, but was cut off.

"Exactly, we do. She just needs time to think about it" Ron said as another one of his chess pieces smashed Harry's.

Harry just shook his head; this could only end in tears.

* * *

"Well, that was fun" Blaise said as he and Draco were butting their brooms away.

"Yeah, after we'd ditched Pansy" Draco commented, "she's a bloody nightmare"

"At least she wasn't after me" Blaise laughed.

"Shut up Blaisey, she'll probably want you later" Draco taunted.

"Funny, Drakie" Blaise said dryly.

* * *

Soon it was dinner- time, as Hermione and Ginny made their way to the great hall, they met Harry and Ron. Harry put his arms around Ginny and kissed her, but something didn't feel right. Ginny knew she loved him, but something was definitely missing.

Hermione was a bit apprehensive about speaking to Ron, as she didn't know how he was going to act.

"Hi Mione" Ron said with a smile.

"H-hi Ron" she said back, not wanting to encourage him.

"So, have you had a good day?" he asked.

"Yeah, did some work, had a walk around. You?" she replied still unsure.

"Pretty good. Say Mione, you know last night, uh, we didn't get to finish our conversation." He said, Hermione knew where this was going, "So I was w-wondering willyougooutwithme?" he continued in a rush.

"Pardon?" Hermione asked, hoping she was wrong about what she thought she heard.

"W-will you go out w-with me?" Ron stuttered.

"Ron, I thought I told you last night. I love you as a brother and best friend, nothing more. I'm sorry" Hermione replied in what she hoped was gentle.

"Oh, right. See you later then" Ron said stiffly and walked into the great hall.

Harry and Ginny, who were a bit behind them saw this and caught up to Hermione.

"He asked again" Ginny said sadly.

"Yep, I told him the same as yesterday. I love him as a brother, nothing more" Hermione replied.

"I tried to tell him that earlier, but he wouldn't listen" Harry told them.

"Well, you know what my brother's like" Ginny sighed, they all nodded.

At dinner Ron didn't look at Hermione, he was too upset and angry, why didn't she want him? Only loving him as a brother couldn't be the only reason.

* * *

Meanwhile Blaise had to keep reminding himself not to stare at the Gryffindor table, but he couldn't help it, Ginny was so beautiful. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she talked to her friends, and the way part of her hair fell into her face when she moved her head, he wanted so much to be the one to sweep it from her face.

Hermione also had trouble keeping focus, every now and then she would glance over to the Slytherin table and catch sight of the Slytherin Prince; he was too sexy for his own good. It made her heart sink to think that he'd never speak to her or touch her the way he did when he was with Nia. Hermione, whilst stealing one of these glances noticed Blaise staring in their direction, they caught each others' attention and gave each other a 'I caught you' look.

Ron also caught Hermione glancing at another table and looked over, why would she be looking at the Slytherin table? After deciding he didn't know, but would have to keep an eye on it, carried on eating.

"So, what you two doing this evening?" Harry asked as they left the great hall.

"I have some more work to do so I'll be in the library" Hermione replied.

"I think I'll write a letter to Fred and George" Ginny commented.

"What about you Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not sure, probably work out some Quidditch strategies" he replied.

"Oy, Ron, what you up to tonight?" Harry shouted, noticing his friend trailing behind.

"Dunno, why?" Ron replied.

"Care to help with some Quidditch plans?"

"Yeah, OK."

"Right, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Hermione said as she left the Gryffindor common room to go to the library, "I'm going to stay in the prefect dorms tonight" she continued seeing the confused faces of Harry and Ginny.

"OK, bye" Harry replied.

Seeing Ron walk over to Harry, Ginny decided it was time to go and write her letter before she got caught up in Quidditch talk.

* * *

"Hey Draco, I'm gonna take a walk" Blaise said shaking his head as he and Draco sat working in the prefect common room "this transfiguration essay is doing my head in."

Draco looked up at his friend, it was proving an awkward essay but he decided to stick with it for a bit longer.

"Sure mate, see ya later" Draco replied distractedly.

* * *

"Guys, I'm going to go and owl this letter, I'll be back later" Ginny said to Harry and Ron, who were more interested in their game plan.

"Uh, what? Um, OK" Ron replied, not really listening.

"Might as well talk to myself" Ginny mumbled as she walked out, it was always like this when they discussed Quidditch.

* * *

"That's quite enough of that" Hermione thought as she finished an arithmancy problem.

She had already completed her transfiguration essay, which she'd found interesting and quite enjoyable as it was surprisingly challenging, and got most of the way through her arithmancy work. She decided to leave the library as she'd been there for about three hours, and would do some reading in her dorm, or maybe relax; she had the next day for homework.

As she walked back to the prefect common room Pansy Parkinson barged into her.

"Watch it mudblood" she hissed, "I don't want filth like you contaminating me."

"Parkinson, grow up. We're in seventh year" Hermione said as if Pansy was an idiot.

"Doesn't make you any less filthy" Pansy spat.

Hermione just looked at her. Pansy was so annoying, and still looked like a pug, at times she felt sorry for the guys Pansy attached herself too, especially if they didn't want her. The amount of times Hermione had seen Blaise or Draco tell Pansy to get lost was impossible to count.

"You want to talk about filthy?" Hermione replied dryly "I'm not the one with the reputation of school slut."

Pansy's eyes narrowed, "Well at least guys want me" she said coldly.

Hermione sighed, these arguments always came down to this with Pansy, and unfortunately Pansy had a talent for making Hermione feel insecure about her looks. Hermione never figured out why though. She glared at the Slytherin before rolling her eyes and walking off, before Pansy could make any more comments.

"Watch your back mudblood" Pansy hissed as Hermione walked away.

Hermione shook her head, Pansy had been saying that since fourth year.

* * *

Ginny had owled the letter and decided to go outside, it was a clear night and full of stars. She loved to gaze at the stars; they held so much mystery. It was surprisingly cold out but she stayed there staring up and contemplated life.

Ginny didn't realise how cold she was until, her body shivered quite violently, she wrapped her arms around herself and thought about going in. As she did this, a voice startled her.

"Freezing your arse off again?" Blaise said smiling as Ginny jumped a little and turned round.

"Yes. But I just love the stars" she replied in an almost dreamy voice, turning back to the stars.

Next thing she knew Blaise came behind her and wrapped his cloak around her shoulders. She froze for a moment before welcoming the warmth and inhaling the scent of cologne on Blaises cloak. The cloak was big on her, which made it somewhat more comforting.

Ginny felt her head go light at the feeling she was getting and leaned back a bit. Blaise smiled as she leant back, and slid his arms gently from her shoulders, down her arms and settled around her waist. Ginny felt sparks of electricity shoot through her and her heart race as she rested back against his strong chest. It suddenly struck her; this is what she was missing. She was missing the feeling of being giddy at the slightest touch, and the tingly feeling she was receiving as Blaise moved one of his arms to stroke hers softly.

Harry and her had become more of a routine, that a relationship. She loved him and probably always would, but she wasn't in love with him.

A strong gust of wind brought her back to her senses.

"I, uh, I b-better g-go" she stuttered as she turned to face him "thank you" she continued looking into his dark eyes.

She went to take the cloak off but Blaise stopped her.

"Its OK, you can give it back tomorrow" he said softly, "can't have you catching hypothermia, can we?" he continued with a smile, which eased a bit of the tension starting to form.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"I'll be fine, I'm going in soon anyway" he replied.

Ginny nodded and walked back into the castle feeling slightly flushed, and with her heart still racing. Blaise watched her go, he'd loved the feeling of holding Ginny, it had felt so right. Also she didn't pull away, always a good thing he thought smiling to himself.

* * *

Ginny got inside the castle and wondered what to do, she needed to talk to Hermione, and it definitely would not look good going back to the Gryffindor common room with a Slytherin cloak on.

She walked to the portrait, which was two fairies by a waterfall, and asked if Hermione was there. Seconds later the portrait opened and she saw Draco.

Draco looked at Ginny then shook his head, he was sure she had a Slytherin cloak on, that wasn't right. She saw the odd look on his face.

"Yes, I have a Slytherin cloak on. It's Blaises, can I see Hermione please?" she asked politely.

Draco raised an eyebrow, this was interesting, he would be having a chat with Blaise later about this. He let her in anyway and yelled for Hermione.

"Hey Granger, you got a visitor" he said in an amused tone, especially as Ginny was still a bit flushed.

"What Malfoy? Oh Ginny, hi. What are you doing here?" she asked, "and in a Slytherin cloak" she finished with amusement.

Ginny looked at Hermione with a look that clearly indicated she needed to talk. Hermione told her to come up to her room and stay the night.

"Oh my God, the feeling I got was so wow" Ginny gushed as she told Hermione what happened with Blaise.

"It's what I've been missing with Harry" she added quietly.

Hermione looked at Ginny; she could see the confused look on her face. She was obviously torn between her relationship with Harry and her growing feelings for Blaise.

"What should I do?" Ginny asked softly.

"I don't know. I suppose, follow your heart, if you want to be happy" Hermione said, not really sure herself

"Maybe I should sleep on it" Ginny commented.

"Yeah, things maybe more clear in the morning" Hermione agreed.

"But for now, I want to get my mind of things" Ginny said with a grin.

Hermione eyed her suspiciously, the look on Ginny face meant she had an idea.

"What?" Hermione said unsurely.

Ginny grinned even more "dancing! I wan you to show me some of them moves you've been hiding."

Hermione sighed; dancing did relieve her stress. At home, her and Staz used to dance to music videos to relive stress.

"OK, OK" Hermione said as they looked for some music.

* * *

"Back, I see" Draco said with a glint in his eye, as he opened the portrait for Blaise.

"Judging by that look on your face I take it Ginny came here" Blaise said.

"Yep" Draco smirked, "she looked rather flushed" he commented.

"I didn't do anything" Blaise replied, Draco just looked at him.

"You staying here tonight?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, still avoiding Pansy" Draco replied. "You want to crash here too?"

"Am I allowed?" Blaise replied.

"Yeah, as long as it doesn't happen all the time" Draco said as he and Blaise sat on a couch.

They talked for a few minutes before hearing loud music coming from Hermiones room.

"What the bloody hell are they doing?" Draco said in an irritated tone.

Blaise just shrugged his shoulders. They decided to go and find out, Hermione didn't seem the type to have music that loud, or so Draco thought.

Draco knocked on the door a couple of times but got no answer.

"That's it, I'm going in" he said to Blaise who was now at the side of him.

"Is that a good idea?" he asked with a hint of concern.

"I don't care" Draco stated.

Draco opened the door and froze and his jaw dropped "bloody hell!"

"What?" Blaise said, then moved to his other side to see what was happening.

Blaises jaw also dropped, then he smirked "wow!"

A/N: OK, tiny cliffie. I'll try to update soon, keep reviewing! xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The two boys stood transfixed on what was in front of them. The sight they opened the door to was Ginny and Hermione dancing quite provocatively to 'Black Velvet' by Alannah Myles.

"Well I'm glad you opened the door" Blaise commented.

Draco still stood there staring. This was Hermione Granger, bookworm, Gryffindor Princess, goody two shoes, and wow could she move. He was also shocked at Ginny; the littlest Weasley was definitely a few steps ahead of most girls. Draco found himself completely at a loss, there were two hot girls dressed in little shorts and tight tank tops gyrating in front of him, and they weren't even aware of the boys' presence.

Blaise recovered a bit quicker but was still enjoying the view, he knew Hermione was capable of it, but Ginny as well, it was most guys' dream. He looked over at Draco who was still in a trance.

"Hey" he said to Draco whilst poking him in the arm, "what we gonna do, just stand here?"

"At the moment, I'm happy with the standing" Draco replied.

Blaise had to laugh at this, Draco Malfoy willingly watching Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley and admitting he likes it, this was going to be brought up for a while.

Hermione and Ginny were having a great time dancing around the bedroom, the song came to an end and another began, 'Dirrty' by Christina Aguilera. The girls continued dancing which made the boys continue to stare, their presence still unnoticed.

Rather than disturb the scene the boys left and went to Draco's room, still slightly dazed.

"That must've been one of the hottest things I've ever seen" Blaise breathed.

"You're not wrong there" Draco said before having a thought, "I wonder if scarhead and Weasel know they can dance like that."

"I doubt it" Blaise quipped.

The boys decided to go to bed, both knowing there was only one thing they were going to dream about.

* * *

That night Draco had a dream about the night in Eclipse which then progressed into the scene he witnessed earlier on, suddenly he bolted upright breathing hard.

"Holy shit, that was intense."

Realisation dawned on him as he relaxed.

"No bloody way!" he exclaimed as images of his dreams ran through his head, "This cannot be happening" he thought.

"That couldn't have been her, could it?"

He went to the bathroom and put cold water on his face, hopefully the cold water would shock his brain into reality. The cold water was a shock, but the same thoughts were there. He wondered if Blaise had got to this conclusion, then thought he was probably too busy thinking about Ginny.

He walked back to his room as Blaise was coming out; they looked at each other for a moment

"Hey, what you doing up?" Draco asked.

"Got woken up by someone shouting" he commented dryly, "problems?" he inquired.

"N-no, just weird dream" Draco replied, not wanting to discuss it until normal hours of the morning.

Blaise just shrugged his shoulders; it was way too early for problems. All he wanted was a cold glass of water to calm his body's reactions to some not- so- innocent dreams.

* * *

The following morning the girls were up and out before the boys.

"So, did a good nights sleep clear your mind?" Hermione asked Ginny as they sat down to breakfast.

"I definitely had sweet dreams" Ginny commented as Hermione gave her a look.

"Yes OK, they were about Blaise" Ginny said quietly, "and yes I'm going to speak to Harry."

"They must have been some dreams" Hermione quipped and Ginny hit her playfully on the arm.

* * *

Draco and Blaise had gone flying again that morning, this had given Draco more chance to process his troubling thoughts. The nagging feeling that Hermione Granger was actually Nia was proving persistent.

"Blaise, do you think its possible, I mean hypothetically possible to know someone but not recognise them in a certain circumstance?"

Blaise smirked inwardly; did Draco finally get it?

"I guess so" Blaise said, "why?" he continued.

"Oh, no reason" Draco replied quickly.

Blaise looked at him with a 'don't give me that crap look'. To which Draco scowled, damn Blaise and his intuition.

"So, spill" Blaise stated.

"Fine. Well, you know Nia right, is it possible that she, I mean is she" Draco paused to take a breath and Blaise smirked at his friends obvious discomfort, which Draco noticed.

"What? Why are you smirking?" Draco said whilst having a thought "Bloody hell, you know don't you?"

Blaise gave him an innocent look "know what?"

"I don't believe you. How could you not bloody tell me!" Draco shouted.

"Tell you what?" Blaise said still innocently, but failing to suppress a grin.

"Tell me that the one person that has been on my mind for ages, Nia, is bloody Hermione Granger!" Draco fumed.

Blaise gave a mock-surprised look "Really!"

"Blaise" Draco warned, but Blaise didn't care this was much too amusing.

"Merlin! Is that the Hallelujah chorus I hear?" he joked, "it's about bloody time."

Draco glared at him this was not funny in the slightest, he Draco Malfoy had a serious problem, he couldn't get his enemy out of his head.

"What do you mean, about time?" Draco huffed.

Blaise looked slightly guilty, which annoyed Draco even more.

"How long have you known?" Draco asked slowly.

"Well…" Blaise started.

"How long?" Draco demanded.

"Since the night" Blaise answered quietly.

Draco glared at him again "please tell me you mean 'the night' as in last night.'

"Sorry mate, as in the first night" came the reply.

"Just to recap, why the hell didn't you tell me?!"

Blaise sighed, he didn't want to say that Hermione already knew as that may send Draco over the edge, but it was the only way.

"I promised Hermione I wouldn't tell you" Blaise admitted, "she wasn't impressed either" he continued.

Draco gasped, she already knew! Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse.

"How long has she known?" Draco sighed.

"She guessed when we met at the club, that's why they left in a hurry"

"Great, just bloody great" Draco moaned.

* * *

That evening whilst on their way to dinner, Ginny and Hermione saw Blaise and Draco. Draco looked at Hermione in such a way it gave her a shiver; it was as if he was imagining something. She shook her head and watched as Blaise dropped back to talk to them.

"Hey there, just a quick warning, he knows."

Hermione froze, and Ginny had a worried expression.

"How'd he take it?" Ginny asked.

"Hell on earth would be an understatement" he joked.

Ginny smiled a little but Hermione looked toward the ground. She knew it would be this way, but in her heart she hoped that when Draco found out he would see her as Nia, not the Gryffindor bookworm he hates. Blaise noticed her expression and rubbed her arm gently

"Hey, I'm sure he'll come round, you've been on his mind for ages."

"No" Hermione said sadly, "Nia's been on his mind. I'm just a Gryffindor mudblood to him. It doesn't matter anyway, it's not as if I like him or anything" she continued, unsure whether she was trying to convince them or herself

Ginny and Blaise looked at each other with sad expressions, they could see how she felt. Just before they got to the great hall Blaise tried to lighten the mood.

"By the way, nice moves!" he said with a grin.

"What?" both girls said

Blaise smirked "I knew you could move Hermione, but Ginny, there was me thinking you were all sweet and innocent" he continued, shaking his head whilst Ginny blushed.

"Methinks you're a bad influence Miss Granger."

"Uh, Blaise, did Malfoy see?" Hermione asked quietly.

"He did, and he didn't exactly turn away" Blaise admitted, "catch you later" he finished with a wink.

"How and why do we get ourselves into these situations?" Ginny asked whilst colour infused her face.

"I blame you" Hermione said simply as the two walked over to the Gryffindor table

"Hi Ginny, Mione" Harry said as they went to sit down. 

"Have fun with the Slytherins?" Ron said, only loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry rolled his eyes; Ron could be so immature sometimes.

* * *

During dinner Hermione found her eyes once again wandering to the Slytherin table, she looked over to find a pair of grey eyes looking back. Her breath caught in her chest and she looked away.

Draco saw her look away quickly but couldn't tear his own eyes away. When he'd seen Hermione outside all he could think of was; how good she looked the night before, and how much he wanted to dance with her again. But that wouldn't happen, he wouldn't let himself show weakness, and anyway she wouldn't feel the same way.

* * *

That night in the Gryffindor common room Ginny decided to speak to Harry. Hermione was in the library and Ron was playing Wizard's chess with Seamus.

"Uh Harry, can I talk to you?" Ginny said quietly.

Harry looked at his girlfriend; he could tell something was wrong, things hadn't been right for a few days.

"Sure Gin, what's up?"

"Well" she started and let out a breath, "lately things have been a bit…I don't know, uh, you know I love you and I always will, it's just our relationship has become more…" she searched for the right word.

"Routine" Harry said for her.

She looked at him sadly and nodded her head. Harry took a breath.

"I know what you mean, and I'll always love you" he said which made her sigh in relief.

"But we're not in love with each other" Ginny said seriously to which Harry agreed.

"Friends" he replies with a small smile.

"Always" she replied happily giving him a hug.

"So, is there anyone else?" Harry asked.

"Not as such, what about you?" Ginny replied.

"No, but apparently I have a few admirers" Harry joked.

* * *

Hermione finished her work in the library and headed for the Gryffindor tower, she had to speak to Ginny to find out how it went with Harry. Apparently Ginny had the same idea as they met halfway.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"Very well" Ginny answered, "Harry felt the same, so we're now just friends. It actually feels quite good."

"I'm glad for you" Hermione replied.

"Now about your problem" Ginny started but Hermione cut her off.

"I really don't want to think about it at the moment."

As they were talking, one of Ginny's friends from her year walked past, on her way back to the Gryffindor tower and asked if that's where Hermione and Ginny were headed as they were standing in a corridor. Ginny decided to go back as it was getting late whilst Hermione carried on her way to the prefect dorms. She'd decided it was nice to have her own space, especially with the 'Ron issue'.

* * *

As Hermione walked back to the dorms her mind was deep in thought, her thoughts contained images of a certain blond Slytherin. No matter how much she told herself not to think about him, or get upset by his comments, Hermione still found herself wanting just the smallest touch from him.

Hermione was so deep in thought that she failed to see Peeves floating nearby. As she took another step Hermione found herself falling forwards, she winced and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable collision with the hard stone floor.

It didn't come. Hermione found herself land against something solid, but not the floor. She took in a breath and her heart started to race and a shiver went down her spine, she knew that scent.

* * *

Draco had been making his way back to the prefect dorms, lost in his thoughts of what to do in his situation with Hermione, should he ignore her should he tell her how much she's in his thoughts. No definitely not that last one.

He was brought out of his inner discussion by something small falling into him. Instinctively he wrapped his arms around its middle to steady them both; he looked down and immediately recognised Hermione. His heat skipped a beat and a breath caught in his throat.

Hermione cautiously looked up and became lost in a swirling silver vortex. Draco's eyes were so mesmerising, and the sensations that took over her body blocked all coherent thought.

Dracos gaze travelled and met Hermiones deep chocolate eyes looking back at him. It brought back all the feelings he'd felt before and for that moment it was as if they were meant to be.

Neither noticed that Hermiones hands had slid up his chest and around his neck and Draco had tightened his grip on Hermiones waist bringing them closer together. It was as if they were magnetically drawn to each other.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron shouted breaking their trance.

The two immediately sprang apart breathing hard, wondering what had just happened.

"Ron" Hermione said shaking her head, "What are you doing here?"

"No Hermione, I think the real question is what are you doing?" Ron said clearly annoyed, "so this is the reason you wouldn't go out with me, because of him."

"No, Ron that's not the reason" Hermione replied in shock.

"Well how do you explain this?" Ron countered.

"I fell and Malfoy caught me, that's it" Hermione said, angry that Ron was making assumptions.

"Yeah right, and you were trying really hard to get away" Ron commented sarcastically.

Draco had been silent the whole time trying to make sense of it all, Hermione seemed to fall over nothing- he knelt down and waved his hand across the floor.

Both Ron and Hermione looked at him oddly.

"Invisible trip wire" he stated simply as Peeves cackled down the hallway.

"See Ronald, I told you I fell" Hermione said angrily.

"What and it just happened to be into Malfoys arms" Ron stated.

Draco had enough of this childish behaviour, and in truth, one part of him was a bit pissed off at Ron for interrupting them, whilst another part was still trying to work out how something so wrong felt to right.

"Look Weasel, neither of us were paying attention. Granger tripped, fell into me and that's it" Draco stated, "as if I would willingly be in that position" he sneered.

Draco thought he saw a flicker of hurt in Hermiones eyes when he said this, and felt a bit guilty, but it had to be done.

"I've got better things to do" he stated with a look of disinterest and walked off.

Hermione looked down, did he have to be like that, as if Ron being an arse wasn't enough.

"I'm going to my dorm" Hermione said firmly and turned t walk away.

"I'm sorry Mione, I shouldn't of shouted at you" Ron said trying to apologise.

"I don't want to discuss it now, I'm tired" she replied and walked to the dorms. Leaving Ron standing in the middle of the corridor cursing his quick temper.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you all so much for the awesome reviews, they light up my day!! I can't believe how many people have put this story on alerts and favorites. You guys rock!

Chapter 7

As Hermione walked through the portrait to the prefect dorms she saw Dracos door close. She sat down on one of the sofas and sighed. Why did she have to feel that way about him, when she was in his arms it felt incredible, damn Ron for interrupting, and being such an idiot about it all.

Hermione took out her books and decided to do a bit of extra homework to take her mind off her problems.

* * *

Draco was sitting on his bed, rather annoyed; he'd enjoyed Hermione being in his arms too much, he wasn't supposed to feel like this, this wasn't supposed to happen. He gave up on his thoughts and went to bed.

* * *

Later that night Hermione was still studying, she was interrupted by a deep but soft voice.

"What are you still doing up? We have class tomorrow."

Hermione was slightly startled, she looked behind her and saw Draco standing there, his hair all messed up and in his pyjama bottoms. She stared for a moment before inwardly cursing herself, why did he have to be so damn sexy?

"Uh, I had some work to finish, I guess the time just went" she replied softly.

Hermione sat up straight and stretched her back, letting out a gasp as she had been in the same position for so long. She went to move but stiffened when she felt a pair of hands gently touch her shoulders.

"D-does your shoulder still hurt?" Draco asked hesitantly noticing her stiffen.

"Only a little" she replied.

Draco started gently massaging Hermiones shoulders, she felt a rush of warmth spread through her and relaxed under his touch; she felt as if she was floating. After a few minutes, Hermione got up.

"I-I should g-go to bed" she stuttered, unsure of what to do. "Uh, thanks."

Hermione walked over to the bookshelf to replace a book she had been using, but within moments felt a presence behind her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the mere presence of Draco caused her knees to weaken, she felt his hands slowly trace her arms, he moved closer behind her so they were almost touching. Hermione found it hard to think or even breathe properly; she found her balance start to waver and leant back against Draco's strong chest.

She felt his arms snake around her waist and tighten, slowly she turned around in his arms and looked up into his amazing quicksilver eyes.

"W-why are you doing this?" she asked hesitantly.

"Shh" Draco whispered soothingly.

As their eyes locked their faces slowly inched closer, Hermione felt her heart race as she waited for the feel of his lips, the two got closer and closer. Hermione could feel his breath on he lips, she tilted her head slightly and,

BANG!!

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start, breathing hard. She looked around and noticed one of her text- books had fallen off the table. Great, she'd fallen asleep studying.

Once she had calmed down Hermione recalled her dream, it felt so real and so perfect. She knew he was capable of actions like that, just not with her.

* * *

Draco woke up to a loud bang; he got up and went to the common room, wand in hand to see what had happened.

Hermione heard his door open and turned around. Draco looked at her as she stared at the vision from her dream.

"S-sorry, d-did I wake you?" she stuttered, "my text-book fell."

Draco looked at her, she was looking at him intensely; it gave him a shiver. The fire cast a light over her face making Hermione look quite enchanting. He couldn't find it in himself to insult her.

"It's OK, you should go to bed, we have class tomorrow" he said awkwardly.

Hermiones eyes widened, he said that in her dream. Then she had a sinking feeling in her chest, that dream would never happen.

Draco looked at her face and noticed the sad expression on her face and wondered what it was, then shook his head; he should go back to bed, it wasn't the time for thinking. Draco turned and went back to his room and Hermione went to hers.

* * *

"Hey Harry" Hermione said as she sat down to breakfast.

"Hi Mione, Ron told me what happened last night" He replied with no emotion.

"Oh" Hermione said quietly noticing Harry's tone.

"Yeah, and you should have seen Ginny tell him off. It was hilarious" Harry said with a grin.

Hermione smiled, she was glad Ginny had stood up for her and that Harry wasn't mad.

* * *

"What are you so happy about?" Draco asked as Blaise came in smiling.

"Oh nothing" he replied.

Draco eyed him, why was he so happy?

"Come on, you know my sordid little secret. What's up?" Draco said.

"I just heard a rumour that Potter and Ginny had split up" Blaise grinned.

Draco shook his head and huffed, why couldn't his life go right.

* * *

The next couple of weeks passed without much incident, the odd insult had been thrown, Gryffindor lost points in potions for random reasons and the world was in a state of confusion.

At least for Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Blaise. Hermione and Draco were still trying to ignore the feelings they had for each other whilst Ginny and Blaise were trying to work out what their own feelings were.

"So you really like him?" Hermione asked Ginny as they sat in Hermiones bedroom.

"Yeah, first of all I thought it was just a little crush, but every time I see him my insides melt" Ginny replied dreamily. "The only problem is, he's a Slytherin and I don't think it would go down too well."

"Gin, if you feel that way then it shouldn't matter what house he's in" Hermione told her.

"I guess so, I mean I'm sure he likes me" Ginny said.

"Of course he likes you, it's obvious, it might as well be written in a neon pink, flashing sign!" Hermione smiled causing Ginny to giggle.

Ginny looked at the timepiece on Hermiones wall and realised it was getting late.

"I'd better go, you're coming to Hogsmead tomorrow right?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I want to look in Flourish and Blotts" Hermione answered as Ginny gave her an exasperated look.

"You are not gonna spend all of the day in there!"

Hermione looked at her friend "No Gin, I won't spend all day in there."

"Good. Now I better go."

As Ginny and Hermione walked to the portrait Draco and Blaise sat in the common room.

"Hey" Blaise said, "where you off to?"

"Oh, I'm going back to the Gryffindor tower" Ginny said trying not to blush as Blaise looked at her.

Hermione tried not to laugh, it was so obvious they liked each other.

"Do you want me to walk you back" Blaise asked flirtily, "never know what nasty things are prowling the corridors at night"

Draco rolled his eyes, why didn't he just ask her out and get on with it. Draco took the time to study Hermione, who was still trying to suppress a grin.

"Uh, sure. Who wouldn't want a knight in shining armour?" Ginny replied grinning.

With that the two of them left with big smiles on their faces. Draco sighed and leaned back against the sofa. Hermione glanced over at him not wanting him to catch her. Meanwhile Draco was thinking about how much Hermione was still on his mind.

Did he want her to be in his mind? No, It was wrong, they were wrong. But why did it feel so good, he was getting sick of the same argument but was refusing to do anything about it.

Hermione wondered whether she should say something. The silence was kind of awkward, why couldn't life be simple? With a sigh she headed back to her room.

* * *

As Blaise walked Ginny back to the Gryffindor tower they chatted about anything and everything.

"So" Ginny said as they were walking, "what are your thoughts on Hermione and Malfoy?"

"Well" Blaise started and took a deep breath, "is there something there? Yes. Will they admit it? No."

Ginny agreed as they neared the portrait. They stopped outside the portrait and said they'd probably see each other in Hogsmead the next day. Before Blaise left he pretended to bow and kissed Ginny's hand.

"Until tomorrow fair maiden" he said with a grin as Ginny giggled again, she seemed to be doing that a lot around him.

"Thank you, kind sir" she replied.

As he left she whispered the password and entered the tower.

* * *

"What's got you so happy?" Harry said in a friendly tone.

"Oh, nothing" Ginny replied dreamily.

Harry looked at her, he knew that smile.

"Aww, come on Gin, you can tell me" he pleaded.

As she was about to give in Ron stormed into the common room.

"Ginevra Weasley, what the hell are you playing at?" he fumed.

The few people in the common room turned to stare at them for a moment but resumed their activities as they were used to Ron's big brother speech.

"Yes Ronald?" she replied.

"You and that Slytherin" he whispered harshly, knowing Ginny would flip if he shouted it out.

"If you are referring to Blaise, he was walking me back from the prefect dorms as he was leaving the same time" she answered.

"Well why were you THAT close to him?" Ron continued.

"Ronald, I am not a little girl anymore and can make my own friends" she fumed.

Harry realised what her smile had been for and grinned to himself, this should be interesting.

"I do not want you hanging around with the likes of him" Ron continued to fume.

Ginny became very annoyed, they knew Blaise wasn't evil, why couldn't he get over silly little prejudices.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do" She stated firmly, "night Harry" she said and stormed to her room.

Harry looked at Ron with a 'you did it again look'.

"What?" he huffed.

"Nothing" Harry said holding his hands up in defence, it was better not to say anything.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanx for still reading and reviewing, I appreciate it. xx

Chapter 8

"Hey Draco" Blaise said cheerfully "you coming to Hogsmead?"

Draco cringed at Blaises cheerfulness, it was way too early in the morning for this.

"Yeah, why not, haven't got much else to do" Draco replied.

* * *

Hermione walked into the great hall and noticed Ginny with an annoyed expression on her face, sitting next to Harry, who looked nervous and Ron looking quite pissed off across from them.

"Uh, hi guys" she said.

"Hi Mione" Harry said, glad for the company of someone else.

Ginny looked up to see Hermione, but her eyes got side- tracked as a certain Slytherin looked her way. She gave a small smile as Blaise grinned at her. Ron caught this and started to go red with annoyance. Witnessing this, Hermione guessed the problem.

"Don't glare at me like that Ron. I told you last night, I will make my own friends whether you like it or not!" Ginny stated.

Ron was about to reply when Hermione spoke up.

"It's good that not all Slytherins are idiots."

But that seemed to be the wrong thing to say, as Ron got even more annoyed.

"Not you as well."

"I was just saying that it's good not to be insulted or glared at all the time by the majority of Slytherins anymore" Hermione defended.

"Yeah, she's right mate" Harry added, "life is a bit more peaceful."

Ron seemed to calm down at this.

"Yeah, I guess. I still don't like them though" he huffed.

* * *

The rest of breakfast and the trip to Hogsmead went by without incident. As they were walking Ron glanced at Hermione, who was in conversation with Ginny. She really was beautiful to him, apart from this morning they had been getting along much better. Maybe she was warming up to him a bit more.

"What are you thinking about?" Harry asked noticing Rons far away look.

"Nothing much, just…it's nothing" Ron sighed, not wanting to be caught out.

Harry however, followed his gaze and how it settled on Hermione. This isn't going to go well, he thought.

"You still like her, huh?" Harry asked.

Ron looked at his best friend, there was no use denying it, Harry would see straight through him.

"I can't help it" Ron admitted.

"Just don't do anything stupid" Harry warned, "she only likes you as a best friend."

Hermione looked over to Harry and Ron, who had stopped walking and smiled at them. Harry waved back and Ron grinned, Harry seriously hoped Ron didn't take it the wrong way.

* * *

"Hey Draco" Pansy drawled in what she hoped was a sexy voice, "want to find somewhere quiet?"

Draco shuddered at the thought, why couldn't she leave him alone.

"Pansy, go away" Blaise said rolling his eyes.

"I wasn't speaking to you" she drawled, "but if you're jealous of my affections being on someone else, I'm sure we can fix that"

"Pansy!" Draco said sharply, "go and annoy someone else, we're busy"

Pansy scowled at the two and flounced off, probably to the nearest male.

"Will that girl ever realise we are not remotely interested in her" Draco sighed.

"I think she gets some weird pleasure by being told to piss off" Blaise chuckled.

"I think you may be right there" Draco agreed.

* * *

As Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron continued to wander through Hogsmead after stopping in Honeydukes for sweets, Ginny saw a friend of hers walking alone just ahead of them. She also noticed Harry watch her.

"Why don't you go and talk to her" Ginny said, startling Harry.

"What?" Harry replied.

"Oh, come on. We know each other too well Harry Potter. I can see you like Nicole."

"OK, maybe a little" Harry admitted, "but I've only spoken to her once or twice"

"Well then you know she's lovely. Just ask her if she'd like to get a drink or something" Ginny encouraged, knowing her friend liked Harry.

"OK, I guess I could" Harry smiled, "you guys don't mind do you?" he continued turning to Ron and Hermione.

"Of course not" Hermione said.

With that Harry walked over to Nicole, leaving the other three behind.

"So" Ron said, "what do you wanna do now?"

"Walk around a bit more" Ginny suggested.

The three soon found themselves approaching a look out from which they could see the shrieking shack. It brought back a lot of memories. As the walked down the little slope Ginny saw Blaise and waved to him. He waved back and jogged over to them.

"Hi Blaise" Hermione said as she put her hand on Rons arm to stop him doing something stupid.

"Hey there" Blaise replied with a smile.

"How come you're on your own?" Ginny asked.

"Draco had stuff to get, and I felt like a walk" Blaise said, "we're meeting back up later. What you up to?"

"Nothing much" Ginny answered.

Blaise thought for a moment, he had time to spare, Ginny wasn't doing anything. He was sure she liked him, but didn't know whether it was the way that he likes her. He decided to take the chance, if he didn't ask he'd never know.

"Do you want to come for a drink with me?" he asked.

Ginny blushed, he noticed this and smiled, she was so adorable. Hermione and Ron saw this. Hermione was thrilled that Blaise asked, as she knew how much Ginny liked him. Ron was annoyed at first, then realised that if Ginny went with Blaise then he'd be left alone with Hermione. So for that moment he was happy to see the Slytherin.

"Would you guys mind?" Ginny asked the other two.

"You could come as well" Blaise offered.

Hermione sensed that the two would rather be alone, so declined the offer, which made Ron quite happy.

"Have fun" Ron said to his sister, which made her even happier.

Blaise and Ginny walked off, leaving Hermione and Ron alone.

* * *

"And then there were two" Hermione said as looked out toward the shrieking shack.

"Yeah" Ron said as he looked at Hermione.

After a few minutes Ron decided to speak to Hermione about the way he felt again. After all, she did say no to going with Ginny and Blaise, and kept touching his arm earlier. But it may have just been in a friendly way, well there was only one way to find out.

"H-hermione" Ron said.

"Yes Ron" she replied turning to face him.

"Uh, you know before, when I said I liked you" he started.

Hermione sighed inwardly, here we go again, she thought. Why couldn't he get the message? Hermione reluctantly nodded for him to continue.

"Well, I kinda still like you" he said quietly, "is there any chance we could be together?"

"Ron, you're one of my best friends. But that's all, I'm sorry I can't return your feelings" she replied.

"Oh" Ron said sadly, "I just thought that you may like me because you didn't go with Zabini and Ginny."

"Ron, Ginny and Blaise wanted to talk, it was obvious. I thought you were OK with that" Hermione replied.

"I was happy she went so I could speak to you" Ron told her.

"I'm sorry Ron" Hermione said quietly.

"Is there someone else?" he asked curiously.

"No" Hermione replied, however, images of Draco popped into her head, "look, I need to go to Flourish and Blotts."

Ron looked at her with wide eyes, he was trying to express his feelings and after rejecting him all she can think about is a book shop!

"Fine! Just go" he said firmly.

"Ron, I don't mean to hurt you but…" Hermione started quietly.

"I don't want to hear it Hermione" Ron said cutting her off, "just go."

Hermione looked at him, he wished he understood, she didn't have those feelings for him. Now it's like it was a few weeks ago.

She turned and left. Ron felt slightly guilty for shouting at her, but she made him so mad. There really was no chance for them.

* * *

Hermione walked into Flourish and Blotts, perhaps Ron had now finally got the message. She walked along the isles of books feeling a little better; Hermione loved the old book- shop.

About an hour of looking later, Hermione was ready to leave, her eyes were a bit red as she had been thinking about her argument with Ron and got a little upset.

She walked from the furthest isle, preoccupied with her thoughts. She was so deep in her thoughts that she missed the small step and fell forward. Hermione braced herself for the thud of the floor, but landed on something that definitely was not the floor.

She took a deep breath and inhaled the expensive cologne of what she had landed on. Instantly shivers went through her body, she knew that scent; and had a strange sense of déjà vu. Hermione's gaze travelled up and looked into grey eyes she knew all to well.

Draco looked up to meet the beautiful brown eyes of the person that had just collided with him. His breath caught in his chest and sparks of electricity coursed through him.

Draco looked at Hermione's face and noticed the redness around her eyes, indicating that she'd been crying, he had a strange urge to comfort her, his arms tightened around her waist.

This gesture whether meant or not caused Hermione's head to spin, without knowing it, she rested her forehead on Draco's shoulder. They stayed like that for a few moments until Hermione looked up and their eyes locked again. Tentatively Hermione brought her hand to his cheek and softly caressed it; Draco briefly closed his eyes under her touch.

"Hey, do you mind getting off me now?" Draco said, slapping himself mentally as he did. Since there was no one else around, he didn't want to be cruel.

Hermione immediately sprung up shaking her head, not again, she thought.

* * *

"There you are" Ron said upon finding her.

Harry and Nicole came around the corner with Ron to find Hermione and Draco staring at each other.

"Mione, are you OK?" Harry said.

"What did you do to her?" Ron shouted at Draco.

Draco sneered at Ron, "I didn't do anything Weasel, she walked into me."

Ron glared at him, whilst Hermione remained quiet.

"I've been looking for you lot" Ginny said rounding the corner with Blaise, interrupting the glaring contest.

"What's going on?" Blaise asked.

Nicole shrugged her shoulders, Draco and Ron still glared at each other, Hermione was looking a little flustered and confused so Harry spoke up.

"We just found Mione and Malfoy staring at each other, dunno what happened."

"It's probably his fault" Ron piped up pointing to Draco.

Ginny rolled her eyes and went over to Hermione, "Mione?" she said softly.

"I have better things to do" Draco said sharply, he thought he saw a brief look of confused pain on Hermiones face so decided against saying anything else.

As he walked past them Hermione finally spoke, "I-it was my fault, I-I bumped into him. Sorry"

Draco was stunned; she apologised, and why did her eyes glaze over when she fell on him? "I told you so Weasel" Draco spat, not being able to stop himself.

"Mystery finally solved" Blaise said with an amused tone, although both he and Ginny suspected something else happened due to the looks on their friends faces.

"We're off then" Blaise continued indicating to himself and Draco, "see you later" he finished and winked at Ginny.

"We better get going as well" Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, sure" Hermione said, getting her senses together, "Let me just get these books" she continued, retrieving the books from the floor.

"Go on, we'll meet you outside" Ron said.

* * *

As Hermione and Ron walked to the counter to pay Ron used the time to speak to Hermione again.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted, I know there's not going to be anything more then friendship between us" Ron told her.

"Thanks Ron, you know I never meant to hurt you" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, I know. And Mione, don't let Malfoy get to you" he continued, thinking her quietness was from Draco saying something derogatory.

Hermione smiled at him, glad to have her friend back. They left the bookstore to return back to Hogwarts.

A/N: I'll update as soon as I can, keep reading, I hope you're still enjoying this! xx


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hello! Thanks to all my reviewers for the positive reviews, you guys are fantastic! xx

Chapter 9

"So" Blaise said as he and Draco walked around the grounds of Hogwarts after dinner, "are you going to tell me what actually happened today?"

Draco gave him a look before realising that Blaise would keep on until Draco told him.

"I take it you're referring to the incident in Flourish and Blotts" Draco replied as Blaise gave him a look that said 'stop stalling.'

"Granger bumped into me, we fell, then Weasel came" Draco continued as Blaise glared at him. "OK, fine! I sort of didn't let her go when she fell on me, then her eyes glazed over. I thought I heard footsteps so I asked her to get off me" he finished quietly.

"Please tell me you didn't insult her?" Blaise asked.

"No, I didn't. But when I said about having better things to do she got this, almost hurt and confused expression on her face" Draco replied looking about confused.

Blaise grinned, he was right; Hermione had a little thing for Draco. And it seemed as though Draco had a thing for her.

"Ever wonder why she had that expression?" Blaise asked in amusement.

"If I knew that then why would I mention it. She was probably pissed off for landing on me" Draco mused.

"Or glad you didn't insult her" Blaise quipped without meaning to.

"What?" Draco exclaimed.

"Well, you said you tightened your arms around her, did she object?" Blaise asked.

"No" Draco said wondering what was going through his friend's mind.

"Maybe she doesn't hate you as much as you think" Blaise said.

"Yeah, right" Draco muttered to himself.

* * *

"Come on, we're going for a walk" Ginny said to Hermione, who was perfectly content sitting in the Gryffindor common room.

"Why?" Hermione replied.

"Because, there are things we need to talk about."

"Fine" Hermione sighed getting up from her chair.

Once they'd reached the doors that led outside Ginny turned to Hermione.

"You know what I'm going to ask, so spill."

Hermione looked at her friend, one part of her wanted to tell Ginny about her dreams and now daydreams, but another part felt ashamed. She decided to tell Ginny what had been going on, maybe she could help.

"What am I going to do Gin?" Hermione said when she'd finished telling Ginny her problem.

Ginny was holding back a smile.

"You actually felt that when you fell on him?"

"Ginny, it's not funny" Hermione huffed.

"It's slightly funny, come on, you have to admit that."

"Ginny, he's my supposed enemy. How can it be funny" Hermione stressed.

"OK, I'm being serious now. I saw that hurt look on your face. I think Blaise and Draco saw it too" Ginny said.

"I can't help it. I've tried not to like him, but it doesn't work" Hermione sighed.

Ginny couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her friend, she decided that next time she saw Blaise she would ask him about Draco, see if she could find anything out.

* * *

As time went on Hermione and Ginny decided to go back inside as Hermione had to patrol that night. They parted ways, Ginny going to the Gryffindor common room and Hermione going to the prefect common room.

Hermione turned a corner to walk down a corridor only to find that Pansy Parkinson and a couple of other Slytherin girls were standing around talking. Pansy saw Hermione and stood partially in her way, which resulted in Hermione having to squeeze past them.

"Watch where you're going mudblood" Pansy spat.

Hermione didn't really want to react to Pansy's childish behaviour, so she clenched her teeth and carried on walking. She turned the nearest corner and rested against the wall. As she wasn't that far away she could hear the conversation coming from the Slytherins.

"She's such a loser" one of the girls commented.

"What is your problem with her?" another voice said.

Hermione recognised that voice, it was Tamara Chase, Hermione had spoken to her a few times and she seemed nice. Hermione didn't know why she hung around with Pansy though.

"She's just so annoying" Pansy replied, "such a bossy, smart-arse teachers pet."

"Yeah, she has no life outside the library, no real friends and she thinks she's so great" the one Hermione didn't recognise piped up.

"The only reason people bother with her is for homework answers, how pathetic is that?" Pansy added.

"Are you sure you're not just jealous?" Tamara asked.

"Jealous" Pansy spat, "why would I be jealous of her, she's nothing"

Although Hermione was used to Pansy's taunting, it still hurt and made Hermione feel insecure.

"Uh, you could be jealous of the fact Hermione's intelligent, determined, and oh yeah, shares a dorm with Malfoy" Tamara answered sharply.

Hermione was shocked and glad when Tamara stood up for her, especially to someone in her own house, who had the power to possibly try and make her life hell.

"As if" the other girl huffed, whose name Hermione found out was Elise.

"Draco wouldn't look twice at someone like that" Pansy sneered.

"You two really need to grow up" Tamara said as she walked away.

* * *

Hermione was now sitting on the ground, Pansy's words swimming around in her head. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear the two other voices that had just reached Pansy.

"I wonder what's wrong with Tam?" Blaise said to Draco as they walked near Pansy.

"She's on a stupid moral mudblood crusade" Elise answered, hearing Blaises question.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Hi Drakkie, Blaisey" Pansy said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

The two boys shuddered and rolled their eyes, what was Pansy upto now.

"So are you going to actually tell us what's wrong with Tamara?" Draco said slowly.

"Oh, it's just Granger getting in our faces again" Pansy said offhandedly.

"Yeah, and Tamara went totally attitude problem with us. It's not like she's even friends with Granger" Elise spat.

Draco and Blaise looked at each other, they knew Tamara was pretty cool, so Pansy and Elise must have said something undeserved. They shook their heads and walked in the direction that Hermione went.

"What. Is it support a mudblood day or something?" Pansy snipped, "Come on Elise, let's go"

The two girls stalked in the opposite direction.

* * *

Draco and Blaise walked down the corridor, but stopped when they thought they heard a small sniff. Blaise turned around and saw Hermione with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head on top. He nudged Draco and pointed to Hermione.

All of a sudden Draco felt angry, Hermione looked so upset, he wanted to go and comfort her. But instead he just looked at Blaise, who motioned for him to go to her. When he was hesitant, Blaise walked to where she was, following Blaises lead, Draco walked over too.

"Hey" Blaise said softly as he knelt to her level and put his hand on her arm.

Hermione looked up and saw Blaise through her watery eyes and gave him a small smile.

"What did she do?" Blaise asked.

"N-nothing " Hermione sniffed.

"Re-phrase that" Draco said simply, "what did she say?"

Hermione looked up and her eyes widened, she didn't realise Draco was there. Her mind went fuzzy for a moment as it processed the fact that Draco was standing there, not glaring or insulting but actually asking what was wrong. Well actually Blaise started it off, but Draco didn't ignore her, this made her heart skip a beat.

"It doesn't matter" Hermione replied quietly.

"Aww, come on you can tell us" Blaise said gently.

"No, it-its stupid" Hermione stuttered.

"If Pansy said it, it's bound to be stupid" Draco commented before he could stop himself.

At this Hermione gave a small smile.

"Come on, you know I'm just gonna bug you until you tell me" Blaise whined.

Hermione finally gave in and told them what she'd heard, apart from the bit about Draco. Blaise told her to ignore the comments as they weren't true, but also had the feeling Hermione was hiding something. Draco remained silent; he had an argument going on in his head. A large part of him still wanted to go and put his arms around Hermione whilst another part was still stuck on his fathers upbringing.

Hermione patrolled with one of the Ravenclaw prefects that night so didn't have anymore encounters with Draco.

* * *

"Someone's in love" Harry sung at Ginny the next morning as she sat gazing out of a window in the Gryffindor tower.

"Come off it Harry" Ginny laughed.

"Let me see" Harry said pretending to think, "maybe a certain Slytherin."

Ginny grinned, there was no use it denying she fancied Blaise to Harry, he knew her too well.

"I really like him" she smiled.

"I can tell, and I'm happy for you. Watch out for your brother though" Harry replied.

"Like I'd tell him! If and when he finds out, he'll have to deal with it" Ginny said firmly.

Harry laughed; Ron would flip out if heard about this.

"Anyway, I have to go" Harry announced, "Nicole and I are going flying."

"Now who's in love" Ginny sung back at him as he left.

As Harry walked out of the Gryffindor tower he saw Blaise coming towards him.

"Hang on, I'll get her" Harry said before Blaise had a chance to speak.

Blaise took this as a good sign, he knew Harry and Ginny were still good friends, so Ginny must have said something good to Harry about them.

"Hey" Ginny beamed as she walked out of the portrait.

"Wanna go for a walk?" Blaise asked.

"Sure" Ginny replied.

Blaise asked Ginny if she'd spoken to Hermione that morning, then filled her in on what he knew when she said she hadn't seen Hermione that morning. He also mentioned that he thought Hermione didn't tell him the whole story.

"Has that pug- faced slut got nothing better to do?!" Ginny fumed.

"Wow, saucer of milk for table two" Blaise quipped smiling, hearing Ginny's rant.

Ginny laughed at his comment, then went serious.

"Pansy always does this to Hermione, it's so infuriating. She goes out of her way to cause trouble" she said.

"You mean this is a regular occurrence?" Blaise asked, "I know she picks on people a lot, but I thought most people just ignored her."

"A lot of people do" Ginny confirmed, "but Mione gets it all the time and Parkinslut really lays into her sometimes."

They remained silent for a moment.

"So Malfoy really didn't insult Mione when you guys found her?" Ginny asked, her eyes suddenly full of mischief.

"Nope. He looked at one point as if he really was concerned" Blaise replied, "I mean, I know he likes her after the Flourish and Blotts incident but…" he suddenly stopped when he realised he'd said to much.

"Wow, wow, rewind" Ginny said excitedly, "what do you mean by the Flourish and Blotts incident, and you'd better tell me mister."

Blaise mentally kicked himself for mentioning it, but thought Ginny was really cute all excited like that.

Blaise then told her about Draco tightening his hold on Hermione when they fell. Ginny beamed, 'so Hermione didn't imagine that part' she thought, but didn't say it out loud.

"You did not hear that from me OK?" Blaise said, "he'd kill me"

"So your life is in my hands, I like that thought" she said with a wicked grin.

"You're not the only one" he grinned back cheekily.

* * *

"Hermione!" Ginny shouted as she approached the prefect dorms later that day and saw her friend coming the other way.

"Hey Ginny" Hermione replied, "what's up?"

"Not much just come for a chat, I saw Blaise earlier, said you had a run in with Parkinslut again" she replied.

The two girls went to Hermiones room and Ginny told Hermione what Blaise had said and that he thought there was something she wasn't saying about. So Hermione told Ginny about the Draco comment, and that she didn't want to say anything about that whilst Draco was there.

"At least he didn't insult me" Hermione said about Draco.

"He doesn't hate you as much as you think" Ginny told her.

"Yeah right. For once Pansy actually made some sense, why would he even look twice at me, we've been enemies for years. Even though the war is over, Gryffindor and Slytherin still don't get on that well" Hermione sighed.

"You forget, he did look and touch" Ginny said with a wink.

"He didn't know it was me that's why" Hermione replied simply.

The day soon went as did the next week without incident.

* * *

"Right, on Saturday we're having a Halloween celebration" Professor McGonagall announced at the prefect meeting, "but this is going to be different than what we have had before."

"It's going to be set up like a muggle night-club" Dumbledore enlightened with a twinkle in his eye, "that means muggle dress and you don't have to have a date"

This sent a wave of excitement through the room, as chatter started to rise.

"Friday will be reserved for shopping if anyone needs anything in Hogsmead" McGonagall added.

"As for organisation the Professors will do this, the heads and prefects just make sure everyone knows what's going on, timings and such" Dumbledore finished.

* * *

"So, this night-club theme should be good" Blaise said as he and Draco sat at breakfast.

"Yeah" piped up Pansy, who was eaves- dropping, "who are you guys taking?"

"Don't know yet. May not take anyone, we don't need a date remember" Draco answered.

At this Pansy looked scandalised, how could they not want dates? She started to flirt with the two boys who ignored her, making her huff and turn to the person next to her.

"So are you taking anyone?" Blaise asked in a quieter tone.

"Don't think so, you?" He replied.

"I have my eye on someone" Blaise said looking over at the Gryffindor table.

"You've really got a thing for her, haven't you" Draco said starting to grin.

Blaise laughed and nodded.

"And I'm not the only one am I?" he quipped.

Draco glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Hermione talking to Harry, Ron and Ginny. He felt a little tug in his chest. Damn, that feeling was still there, why did it have to be her?

"Draco, you in there?" Blaise asked.

"Sorry mate, must have zoned out for a minute" Draco replied shaking his head.

"Whatever you say. I think you were staring at a certain someone whose been on your mind a lot lately" Blaise commented.

Draco gave him a 'don't start' look, and let out a breath. Pansy however, had also seen him staring and looked over to what he was staring at and saw Hermione. This made her annoyed and confused, why the hell was he staring at the mudblood?

* * *

"I don't believe this, it's bloody unfair" Ron huffed.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"Switching Potions to today so we don't miss it on Friday. We're missing other lessons, but the other Professors aren't complaining."

"Are you still on about that?" Hermione said smiling at Rons annoyed expression.

Potions had been switched with Care of Magical Creatures because Professor Snape had complained about missing an important class so Hagrid had said that his class could wait until the following week.

"I feel sorry for you guys" Ginny said with a fake innocent expression.

"No need to rub it in" Ron sulked.

"So Mione, is OK for me to come to the prefect dorms tonight, we can sort out if we need anything for Saturday" Ginny said as they walked out of the great hall "and practice dancing" she added with a wink.

Hermione was about to answer when a voice sounded from behind them.

"Why bother. It's not like anyone will care" Pansy sneered.

"Oh, do everyone a favour and shut up" Ginny retorted.

"What? Come on you know it's true, who'll want to dance with an insufferable know it all?" Pansy spat again.

"Hey Pansy, can we get to class now?" Blaise asked, hoping to disrupt the scene.

"I'm not stopping you" she replied shortly, annoyed that one of her own house would interrupt and not back her up.

"You're in the way" Draco said slowly as if speaking to a child, not sure whether it was the right thing to do.

It wasn't, Pansy tuned the attention onto him.

"Taken a liking to mudbloods Draco, I remember a time when you would have enjoyed this" she said sweetly.

"Get a grip, we're going to be late for potions" he spat back.

"Since when do you care?" she sneered.

She had a point there, when had he cared about being on time for potions, he was one of Snape's favourites. Pansy was starting to really piss him off.

"Oh, I remember" she continued, "since you decided to fancy a mudblood."

'Shit!' Draco thought, how could she know that, he wasn't sure he fancied Hermione yet. 'Yeah right' a little voice in his head commented, he knew he fancied her and he only said something to Pansy to shut her up.

"Pansy, would you listen to how stupid you sound" Draco said hoping she would stop.

"Aww, to close to the truth Draco?" Pansy snapped.

Right, now he was seething.

"Parkinson, I do not fancy the bloody mudblood!" he yelled.

Hermione winced; well that was great, now she felt like shit. She willed herself not to cry, when inside her insides were churning.

Draco mentally kicked himself for saying that, he didn't mean it. The look on Hermiones face made his heart sink. Why did he have to have such a short temper?

"Well that's OK then" Pansy said as if nothing had happened and walked towards the dungeons for potions.

As they all started walking to potions Blaise brushed past Hermione and gently squeezed Hermiones hand. Ginny smiled at him in thanks.

"Don't listen to them" Ron said

"Yeah, you know Pansy's just a bitch" Harry said trying to reassure her

"Well, we have five minutes to get to hell" Ron said trying to lighten the mood

"Good luck guys" Ginny said as she walked in the opposite direction

Members of both Slytherin and Gryffindor made their way to potions hoping they'd get through the class in one piece, for one thing, they would certainly be on edge.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Thank you for all finally gracing us with your presence" Professor Snape drawled.

"What? We're on time" Ron mumbled as he Harry and Hermione took their seats.

Some of the Slytherins were also late so Professor Snape couldn't take points off Gryffindor, much to his displeasure, but he did have the whole lesson to make their lives miserable.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Blaise said as he and Draco sat at the back of the class, "and don't look at me like that, you know what I mean."

Draco sighed, and shook his head.

"I don't know, Pansy pissed me off."

Blaise rolled his eyes; Draco could be so stupid sometimes.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Zabini, please try to pay attention" Snape drawled.

"That's not fair" Ron whinged, "if that had been one of us he'd have given us detention."

Hermione told him to be quiet as she was trying to listen to the instruction Professor Snape was giving. The class had to make a potion that allowed the drinkers to feel what the other is feeling when they touch each other. The effect would only last about a minute, but they had to be careful when collecting the ingredients as one particular one (Fire lizard blood), caused burning and possibly blistering if it came into contact with the skin.

"For this potion you will be placed in partners of my choosing" Snape said with a disturbingly amused smile.

The students held their breaths as Professor Snape placed them with someone from the opposite house. As the list went on neither Hermione or Draco had been called.

"Granger" Snape called out, "let's see, you shall work with…Malfoy"

Hermione winced at this as Harry and Ron gave her sympathetic smiles from across the room, oddly enough they'd been put with some of the more friendly Slytherins. Snape must have been in the mood for disaster as he'd put Neville Longbottom with Vincent Crabbe, neither were particularly good in that subject.

Hermione moved cautiously to where Draco was sitting and sat down making sure there was a clear gap between them.

Draco was also having problems with this pairing, he felt guilty about what he'd said earlier but didn't want to spark any rumours by being nice after the incident, he thought it would cause trouble for both of them.

"D-do you w-want to g-get the ingredients or the equipment" Hermione stuttered quietly.

Draco looked at her and felt even worse it was his fault she was in this state.

"I don't mind, how about I get the equipment?" he answered simply not wanting to draw attention.

Hermione just nodded and went towards the store cupboard.

* * *

"Hey, you OK?" Blaise said to Hermione as he walked out of the cupboard.

"Yeah" she answered quietly.

"He didn't mean it. He was just annoyed" Blaise tried to explain.

"I'd better get the ingredients" she replied trying to change the subject.

Blaise gave her a small smile and let her get into the cupboard. As she was gathering the ingredients Pansy walked in behind her and pushed past causing Hermione to fall into one of the shelves wincing as she thudded against the hard wood, without realising it she cut her hand on a shard of glass sticking out.

"Whoops, was that my fault" Pansy said in a sarcastic voice, "didn't see you, then again, it's not like you matter."

Hermione took a deep breath and willed herself not to cry, she could feel the sting of tears but didn't want to give Pansy the satisfaction of knowing how much she got to her.

Pansy was just about to say something else when Seamus Finnegan walked in, he had been paired up with Pansy and had come to see if she needed any help as he'd already got their equipment and didn't want to just wait for her incase Snape took points off Gryffindor.

"Pansy, do you need any help…Hermione are you OK?" Seamus said with a worried expression.

"I'm fine thanks" Hermione replied quietly.

Before Hermione or Seamus had a chance to say anything else Pansy handed Seamus a couple of ingredients and sweetly asked him if he'd carry them. She gathered the remaining ingredients and pushed back past Hermione.

"Draco would never be interested in you, as we found out earlier, so stay away from him" she hissed as she followed Seamus out of the cupboard.

Hermione let out a breath and wiped away a small tear that had managed to escape. She took a deep breath and gathered the ingredients and walked back to Draco. Blaise, who was near the front of the class, saw the hurt and upset look on her face as she exited the cupboard.

Draco saw her approach their table quickly and carefully set the ingredients down. He also noticed that she looked more upset then she did earlier.

When Hermione put the last jar on the table Draco saw a red smudged against it, he looked at Hermione who was looking down at her hand. He saw the cut across her palm and without thinking reached over and lifted her hand.

As soon as Draco touched her hand Hermiones breath caught in her chest and she could feel her self get shivers down her spine, she briefly closed her eyes at the sensation.

Draco also felt his heart jump when he touched her sparks of excitement rushed through him, making him have to focus hard on where they were.

"What happened?" he asked cautiously.

"I-I must cut it on some glass in the cupboard" she said as she regained her senses.

She could feel Draco's thumb run over her palm and had to fight to keep focus. She then did something that wasn't the best idea, she looked up and her deep brown eyes locked with his mysterious grey ones.

"I, uh, w-we better start the potion" she stammered in a daze.

"Oh, right, yeah" he replied and started mixing the ingredients whilst Hermione used her wand to heal her cut.

* * *

They worked in silence occasionally stealing glances at each other, and trying to keep their senses under control. Hermione was confused, one minute he was acting like he hated her and the next he was gently stroking her hand. Why did she have to feel like this, things weren't supposed to happen to people like her. Things like this happen to people like Ginny, Staz or Lavender, not her.

Meanwhile Draco was wondering why did things have to be so complicated. The war was over, there was no light/dark hatred in the school anymore, sure there was house rivalry but that was it. He knew that there were Gryffindors and Slytherins that got on in others years and in his, but it seemed forbidden for him to be allowed to like anyone in Gryffindor. He was apparently the Slytherin Prince, yeah, OK, he used to be one of the worst for tormenting, but he'd changed and grown up, but some of his housemates obviously hadn't.

* * *

A little while later and the potions were almost ready for testing. Pansy had decided to wander round the class as she so often did and annoy people, she always got away with it by claiming she needed to borrow ingredients.

"Hi Draco" she purred as she walked by their table.

Hermione, who had just picked up a beaker to put their potion in, dropped it when she saw Pansy had the Fire Lizard blood with her. She was swirling the open vial as if the contents were as harmless as water. If Pansy was feeling that jealous or angry, God knows what she was capable of.

"Problems Miss Granger?" Professor Snape drawled from a few tables away.

"No sir" she answered quickly and picked the beaker up, shaking slightly.

"What do you want pansy? Shouldn't you be testing your potion…over there" Draco said clearly annoyed.

"Just saying hi" she smiled as she flounced off glaring daggers at Hermione as she went.

By now Hermione had got quite edgy, what with Pansy's constant threats and Draco's bad mood, which she thought was due to her dropping the beaker, Hermione just wanted to get the class over with.

"Right students, if your potion is a deep red colour drink it, wait a few seconds then touch your partner" Snape said, "preferably on the hand" he added dryly.

Hermione and Draco took the potion, then warily held hands. Immediately when they touched Hermione felt Draco's anger and it made her shake a bit more. Draco felt Hermiones fear and was shocked, was she scared of him?

They immediately broke apart, and started to clear away their things, not daring to look at each other. At one point they both reached in the same direction and their hands brushed, the potion hadn't worn off as they both felt each other get shivers and a sense of wanting that confused them even more.

Professor Snape magically cleared everything else away and dismissed the class. Hermione gathered her things and rushed out of the room, she needed to think. Blaise saw this and went over to Draco.

"What happened this time?" he asked.

Draco shook his head and sighed, why did things have to be so messed up!

"Where do I start?"

A/N: Hopefully more tomorrow xx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thank you reviewers, I really appreciate it, you make my day!!

Chapter 11

"Ah, that bad huh?" Blaise asked as he and Draco walked out of potions, "how about we grab some food and go outside? We haven't got anything until after lunch."

"Sure, OK" Draco replied.

As the two walked towards the great hall they saw Ginny just ahead of them.

"I'll be back in a minute" Blaise said and went to catch up with Ginny.

When he got behind her he put his hands over eyes.

"Guess who?" he whispered in her ear.

Ginny jumped a bit, but relaxed when she realised who it was; she knew that voice and it sent a wave of excitement through her.

"Hey you, what you up to?" she said with a smile.

"Oh not much, just wanted to ask you a couple of things" he replied.

"Such as?" she prompted.

"Something happened in potions today, I don't know exactly what though. I think Hermione's upset and she was paired with Draco, he's gonna tell me what happened now"

"OK, thanks for the heads up" Ginny replied.

"Just one more thing" Blaise said with a shy sort of smile, "would you come to the thing on Friday with me…as my girlfriend?"

Ginny was gobsmacked; did Blaise just ask her out? YAY!! She just stared at him for a minute unable to process a coherent thought.

"Uh, Ginny?" Blaise asked, "you OK?"

"Huh, what? Oh. I'd love to" she said quietly.

"Really? When you went quiet I thought you were gonna say no" Blaise said in relief.

"Sorry about that, just surprised. In a good way" she managed to get out, her mind was a bit fuzzy.

"Anyway, I'm gonna go find out what happened in potions" he said with a wink.

Blaise gave Ginny a soft kiss on the cheek and went to find Draco, leaving behind a blushing and very happy Ginny. She had to find Hermione, she was only going to miss an hour of History of Magic, she could easily catch up and after that she had an hour free. Ginny knew Hermione had a double free, and knew where she'd be.

* * *

"So, what happened?" Blaise asked as the two sat outside.

"Well, you were there for the thing by the great hall" Draco started.

"Yeah, I can't believe you said that, I think that really upset her" Blaise said sternly.

"Are you going to listen or make a running commentary?" Draco huffed.

"OK, OK, I'll shut up" came the reply.

"Anyway, I couldn't believe it when we got put together in potions. She was really quiet and looked upset, but looked even worse when she came back from getting the ingredients" Draco started again.

"Yeah I noticed that. Oh, sorry" Blaise piped up.

"Anyway" Draco continued to tell Blaise about the cut on Hermiones hand, then Pansy coming over and annoying him, the about the potion results.

"I mean, she was actually really scared of me. I didn't really think she'd fear me, hate me yes, be wary maybe, but I couldn't believe it. Then it was weird, when we were clearing away our hands brushed, the potion hadn't worn off and I swear she felt the same shivers and quick heartbeat I did."

"Are you aware of what you just said?" Blaise asked with a grin

"What? Oh, I sounded like a girl, didn't I?" Draco replied cringing.

"Yes. But apart from that, you just pretty much admitted you fancy her" Blaise grinned.

"Oh shut up. You'd already guessed that anyway" Draco huffed.

"True, but it's more fun having you admit you have a crush on a Gryffindor" Blaise continued to grin.

* * *

"Hey" Ginny said softly as she sat beside Hermione in a corner of the courtyard.

"Hi, what are you doing out here?" Hermione answered quietly.

"Looking for you. Do you want to talk about it?" Ginny asked.

"You've been speaking to Blaise again huh?" Hermione replied.

"Yeah, he asked me to be his girlfriend" Ginny beamed.

"Really, I'm happy for you" Hermione told her with a smile.

"So, what happened?" Ginny prompted.

Hermione told Ginny what had happened, including the stuff with Pansy.

"That pug is cruising for a bruising" Ginny quipped.

"Gin, I only dropped a beaker but he was so angry. I've been wary of him, but I've never been really scared of him until now."

Ginny smiled sympathetically, it was so obvious that Draco and Hermione liked each other, well to her and Blaise anyway.

Hermione went on to tell her about how she felt the second time they touched and how Draco must have felt the same as her because the potion hadn't worn off.

"Maybe he wasn't angry at you, he could have been angry at parkinslut. If he was angry at you then he wouldn't have felt what he did when you brushed hands clearing up" Ginny said trying to reassure Hermione.

"Maybe" Hermione sighed.

"Oh, and do not be afraid of that pug faced bitch, she's just sad little girl that needs to grow up" Ginny said angrily.

"I'm not actually that scared of her, only when she had that Fire Lizard blood. Usually it's more of an anxious feeling, wondering what she's going to do next. Gets really annoying" Hermione huffed.

"So what are you going to do about Draco?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea" Hermione sighed.

"Well there's a first, Hermione Granger doesn't know something" Ginny laughed.

Hermione tapped her playfully on the arm.

* * *

The rest of the day went by without hassle. Over the next couple of days excitement of the Halloween celebration increased and chatter buzzed over what people were going to wear, if they were going with anyone and of course, news of Ginny and Blaise being together.

"What do you mean together!" Ron fumed in the deserted Gryffindor common room; no one wanted to be around for this argument.

Harry and Hermione had stuck around for moral support, and to restrain Ron if necessary.

"I think it's pretty self explanatory" Ginny said calmly.

"I can't believe you" he shouted, "wait till mum hears about this" he added smugly.

"She knows Ronald, it's just you being unreasonable" Ginny said increasing her voice.

"I am not being unreasonable, he's a Slytherin" Ron continued to shout.

"Right that's it. I'm with Blaise, and I'm staying with him whether you like it or not. So get over it" Ginny yelled.

This shut her brother up, but he didn't like it. Ginny walked out with Hermione and burst into hysterics in the corridor, soon both Hermione and Ginny were laughing at how red Ron's face went, and how he looked like he would explode any second.

* * *

"So" Ginny said after calming down, "Hogsmead tomorrow?"

"I guess we could look" Hermione said, "you coming to get ready with me on Saturday?"

"Hell yeah" came the reply.

* * *

Friday came and went, and Hermione and Ginny made their way to the prefect dorms to get ready. As they approached the prefect dorms Draco and Blaise were coming the other way. Ginny beamed when she saw Blaise and he winked at her, whilst Draco and Hermione stole a glance at each other and didn't really know how to act.

"Hey gorgeous" Blaise said as he wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist, "what you wearing tonight?"

"That's a surprise" she replied gazing up into his onyx eyes.

"Can I have a hint?" he asked as he touched his nose to hers.

"I'll have to think about that" Ginny replied as their faces move closer.

"Let's see if I can persuade you" Blaise whispered as he gently brushed his lips over hers.

Hermione and Draco were still standing there, now feeling a bit awkward.

"I'll see you inside when you've, uh, finished" Draco said with a small smile.

Draco briefly looked across at Hermione, who looked up as he did this. They both gave an awkward small smile.

"Yeah, me too" Hermione said.

Draco said the password and when the portrait moved aside he gestured for Hermione to go in first. She was shocked at this but pleased, it was better than being ignored or insulted.

"Thanks" she said quietly as she walked in.

They left the portrait open for Ginny and Blaise to come in when they had detached from each other.

* * *

"I've got an idea about what to do with those two" Blaise said when he and Ginny stopped for air.

"Really? Care to share that little gem with me" Ginny said smiling.

"You'll see tonight" he commented.

"This is pay back for me not telling you what I'm going to wear isn't it?" Ginny pouted playfully.

Blaise just nodded with a satisfied grin. They decided to go in to the prefect's common room to see Hermione getting a drink and quietly asking Draco if he wanted one.

"Sure" he answered hesitantly, "thanks" he said softly as she handed him a drink.

"Is that a pig I see flying?" Blaise quipped as they watched the scene.

A/N: There will be more Draco/Hermione action in the next chapter! Please review if you can, thanks xx


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Okay, here's the dance chapter! The song in this is mine. Hope you guys like it xx

Chapter 12

"Wow" Ginny said as Hermione and she looked in a full length mirror, "I have to admit, we look pretty good."

Hermione laughed but agreed; they did look quite good.

"I cannot believe you talked me into wearing this" Hermione said looking at herself and checking her spell straightened hair in the mirror.

Hermione was wearing a short, spaghetti strap dress that was satin, the colour of midnight blue.

"It looks like something you'd wear to bed" she continued.

"No, it looks great" Ginny said checking her hair, she'd put a spell on to make it wavy.

Ginny was also wearing a short satin dress, but hers was red and a halter neck. They both had smoky effect make- up, and heels.

"You're going to blow his mind" Ginny said grinning.

Hermione took a deep breath, well, if she was going to make an impression she might as well go all out.

"Or at least you'll blow…" Ginny started.

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Ginevra Weasley" Hermione interrupted.

The two burst into fits of laughter. Hermione also couldn't wait to see Pansy's face when they walked in and started dancing; it'll be 'goodbye bookworm'…for the night anyway.

"Ready?" Ginny said as she walked to Hermione's door.

"I hope so" Hermione commented dryly, "well, here it goes" she breathed.

* * *

Draco and Blaise were sitting on a sofa in the common room waiting for the girls as they were all going to walk to the great hall together. They got up and turned around when they heard the girls walk down the few steps to the common room area.

"WOW" Draco breathed quietly, but enough for Blaise to hear.

"Is that legal?" Blaise quipped to him.

The boys just stared, Draco had seen Hermione look good before, but this was amazing. Blaise did a double take as Ginny walked up to him.

"Surprise" she said flirtatiously.

Blaise stood transfixed on the vision before him.

"OK, is that a good or a bad silence?" Hermione said from behind Ginny.

"Definitely a good one" Blaise said recovering his brain function.

Draco was having a hard time trying not to stare at Hermione, whilst she was having the same problem. Draco looked very sexy and she was having trouble keeping her mind off what she wanted to do to him at that moment.

"OK, let's go" Ginny announced, noticing the two trying to keep their eyes off each other.

"Can I ask one little favour?" Blaise asked with a cheeky grin, "can I walk in the middle of you two?"

Both Hermione and Ginny laughed as Draco rolled his eyes. They both agreed and when they got outside the portrait Blaise offered each of them an arm.

"Come on" Ginny said grabbing Dracos arm and linking it with her other one.

Draco didn't particularly want to be walking in a human chain, but the astonished and envious looks he and Blaise got as they walked to the great hall made it worth while.

* * *

When they got to the great hall, it looked great. The lighting was dimmed, with the odd smoke machine and a magical DJ was playing various kinds of music.

"Wow" Ginny breathed, "this looks amazing."

Being back in that atmosphere made Hermione and Draco think of their previous experience, and the fact that they were both there and looking great really didn't help!

"Holy Shit!" Seamus Finnegan gasped as he saw the entrance of two sexy girls "I think I just died and went to Fantasy Island."

"Wow…wait, that's my sister" Ron said in shock, "and H-Hermione?"

"What I wouldn't give to be Zabini or even Malfoy at this moment" Dean Thomas commented.

"I think every male who saw that entrance wishes that" Ernie MacMillan quipped.

Ron went to walk in the direction of Ginny and Hermione but Harry stopped him.

"What are you gonna do?"

"Tell my little sister to put some clothes on" Ron huffed, "she's…" he tried to continue but Harry cut him off

"Not a baby anymore. Leave her alone, she'll be fine."

For once Ron saw the sense in his friend's words; it would only cause trouble.

* * *

"I'm going to talk to Harry and Ron, I'll see you later" Hermione said to Ginny.

"OK, I think we're going to get drinks" Ginny replied as they walked in opposite directions.

"Hi guys" Hermione said as she approached the gawking group.

"Hey Mione, you look fantastic!" Harry said hugging his best friend.

"Thanks, I wasn't too sure about wearing it" she replied.

"Why not? It looks bloody great" Ron piped in, whilst the others nodded, not quite believing this was Gryffindors resident bookworm.

* * *

About an hour later the club theme was in full swing, Hermione and Ginny had received lots of compliments even from some Slytherins.

"Why don't you just ask her to dance?" Blaise said to Draco catching him staring at Hermione again.

"Huh, what? Draco replied, mentally cursing for getting caught again.

Blaise sighed, why did Draco have to be so stubborn. He shook his head and went to dance with Ginny.

As they danced next to Hermione and Harry (who had demanded that his best friend had to dance with him), Ginny noticed Hermione cast a careful glance in Draco's direction and smiled to herself, she'd fix it so they'd have to dance together at some point.

Hermione glanced over at Draco and felt her heart jump, she wished that he would ask her to dance the way he did at Eclipse. She wanted him to be the sexy, seductive guy that made her melt inside, 'like that would happen again' she told herself.

Draco looked over at the dance floor and at that moment wanted to be Harry Potter, he wanted to be the one dancing with Hermione, making her smile. He'd do more than make her smile, his mind started to wander to thoughts that really did help such as the way they had danced before, the way she'd responded to him. He shook his head, 'like she'd let me do that again' he thought.

He sighed and looked back at the dance floor, but this time he saw Hermione dancing with Blaise and Ginny walking towards him.

"Hi Draco, you planning to dance tonight?" she said with a smile.

"Maybe" he said, giving Ginny a small smile, her present enthusiasm appeared contagious.

"Oh come on, come and dance with me" she pleaded, at least this way she could get Draco near to Hermione.

Draco noticed Pansy making a bee line for him so agreed and followed Ginny to the floor. As they neared to where Blaise and Hermione were, Ginny winked at Blaise, who smiled in return. By the end of the song Draco and Hermione were next to each other, and were both trying to ignore the dizzying sensation they felt.

As the music faded Ginny turned to Blaise.

"Are you going to tell me your plan now?" she asked with a grin.

"Just watch" he replied.

Ginny looked at him with a confused expression as he muttered a spell that made the lights drop even further and a misty atmosphere surrounded the dancefloor.

"Nice" Ginny commented smile.

"That's not all" Blaise grinned.

* * *

Almost immediately, 'Breathe on me' by Britney Spears started to play. Blaise looked at Ginny and winked, this had to work.

Hermione watched the atmosphere change to a decidedly romantic one and let out a breath. Unless she wanted to look like the worlds biggest muppet, she'd better move from the middle of the floor. Then she heard the song that played and her heart leapt into her throat, this was the song that played in Eclipse, her and Draco's song.

Draco heard the song and had immediate flashbacks of the dance he'd shared with Hermione, he decided that if there was ever a chance to have a repeat performance, now would be it. He took a deep breath and placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder.

"Will you dance with me?" he almost whispered.

Hermione froze, was this real, or was she still in fantasy land. She turned around hoping it was real, that she'd have the chance to feel that way again.

When she faced Draco Hermione looked into his captivating eyes and nodded silently. For the most part of the song they danced sensibly, unsure of whether to make any further movements. Both wanted to, but also didn't want to risk the closeness they had at that moment.

"Why aren't they dancing the way they did at the club?" Blaise asked Ginny.

"Probably not sure if they should" she replied, "at least they're dancing together" she added.

* * *

By the end of the song Hermione's arms were around Draco's neck, and his were wrapped around Hermione's waist holding her close. Although they were both feeling light headed, both wanted to feel the intensity that had ignited in them in their pervious encounter. The song came to a close and another started up. A sexy beat and seductive melody floated through the air, Hermione looked up at Draco hoping she would get a sign indicating whether she should stay or go, but before she could do anything Draco whispered.

"Stay" in a husky voice.

Shivers ran through Hermione as he said this, it was the same voice he had used in the club. Feeling bold, Hermione turned round in his arms so that her back was against his chest, Draco moved his hands to her hips as they started to move to the music.

_Dance with me baby, just for one night_

_Turn up the volume and turn down the lights._

_Feel the rhythm running, running through your soul,_

_Feel the music take you,_

_Where you wanna go._

Hermione could feel Draco's breath on her neck and it made her pulse race. Draco hoped Hermione couldn't feel his heart hammering in his chest; the proximity was wreaking havoc with his senses. Draco tightened his hold on Hermione as she ran her hands down and back up his thighs. Blaise and Ginny, who were dancing next to them, noticed this and grinned – things were definitely heating up.

_If tonight is all we have surrender to the feeling,_

_Caress my skin and whisper words,_

_But don't succumb to their meaning._

_Pull me close and swim with me, _

_Through the dark waters of ecstasy,_

_And dance with me baby, just for one night_

_Turn up the volume and turn down the lights. _

Neither Hermione nor Draco could think straight as they continued to dance. The only thing that mattered was the way they made each other feel. Hermione rested her back against Draco, and he gently ran his lips down the side of her neck. This caused her breath to quicken, she slowly crossed her arms and laced her fingers with his, making Draco's heart skip a beat.

_Feel the heat rising,_

_Raging like a fire,_

_Intense as the feeling takes me higher and higher_

_It feels like I've been waiting forever and a day,_

_To finally get this chance with you,_

_To make me feel this way._

The two didn't notice some of the curious stares that were directed their way as they moved together savouring every moment.

_So dance with me baby, if just for one night,_

_Forget the world around us and hold my body tight._

_Dance with me baby, just for one night,_

_Turn up the volume and turn down the lights._

As the song ended and a faster paced one played, they gently let go of each other and before Hermione turned to face Draco she saw the grins on Ginny and Blaise's faces, and started to blush. She turned and looked up at Draco, who looked a bit unsure of what to do next.

"Uh, thank you, for dancing with me" he said quietly.

"Thank you for asking" she replied looking down.

Neither knew the next move so they glanced at Blaise and Ginny, who were not- so- subtly listening in, and moved to their respective friends.

* * *

"Who was that dancing with Draco?" Pansy asked disapprovingly from the edge of the dance floor.

"Hermione Granger" Tamara replied with an amused expression as she walked past.

"Shut up Tamara, Draco would never dance with…that" Pansy said with distain.

"Well why don't you go and ask him" Tamara retorted and walked off.

"Does she think she's funny?" Pansy said to Elise as Tamara walked away.

"About what?" Elise answered, "that really is Granger."

"No way!" Pansy spat, "The girl that the guys have been staring at is the mudblood. That's ridiculous!"

"I know, but its true" Elise replied.

Pansy huffed and stamped off to sit down.

* * *

"Wow" Ginny said quietly to Hermione.

Hermione was still trying to think straight, as was Draco. They couldn't go on just having the occasional intense dance, especially when they were pretty much always in each others thoughts.

"I'm going outside for a bit" Hermione told Ginny and walked towards the door without looking at Draco.

"Where's she going?" Blaise asked Ginny then turned to Draco with an almost accusing expression, "What did you say?"

Draco was about to answer when Ginny piped up.

"He didn't do or say anything wrong, she's just gone outside for some air."

"Just to let you know, if you wanted to talk to her now would be the time" Blaise told Draco.

"I'm not that clueless" Draco replied with a fake annoyed huff and walked towards the door.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for the fantastic reviews guys, you make me blush! Updates will be a little slower now, sorry. I'm back to where I left off when this got removed, so I'm writing instead of just editing, and I have college work to do (but I prefer doing this). xx

Hermione felt the cool air hit her face and took in a deep breath; that had been really intense. Now how was she supposed to act around him? She looked up at the night sky and remembered the feeling of being in Draco's arms, she'd enjoyed the feelings, the sensations; Hermione wanted them again, she wanted Draco. Then a sudden thought hit her, what if he started being cruel to her? No, surely he wouldn't have danced like that with her if he didn't like her.

Hermione shook her head to get rid of the swirling thoughts and continued to watch the stars.

Draco was wondering what to say when he caught up with Hermione; maybe she'd just been caught up in the moment and didn't want to be with him as much as he wanted her. Draco took a few steps outside and saw Hermione gazing at the stars, he watched her for a moment wondering if she was thinking of him.

"Hey" he said softly as he walked up behind her.

Hermione froze; he'd actually followed her out.

"Uh, hi" she replied quietly, not sure of what to say to him.

"Are you OK?" Draco asked. Then mentally slapped himself for sounding so lame.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Just needed some air" she replied.

Hermione didn't want to turn and face him for fear of turning the colour of a tomato. Also, if she dared look into Draco's eyes she would be a lost cause.

"Makes two of us" he agreed.

Hermione took a deep breath. They both knew the reason they were out there, and they'd continue to be there all night if they carried on their present line of conversation.

"So you're really out here because of what happened inside as well, right?" she said turning to face him – one of them had to make the first move.

"Yeah, about that, I'm" he started but Hermione cut him off.

"It was just the atmosphere, it didn't mean anything" she said quietly, hoping to say it before she heard the words from Draco.

"Didn't it?" he replied causing Hermione to jerk her head up in surprise, "I mean obviously something was going on between us, or it wouldn't have been so intense" he continued, hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake.

"I really don't know what to think. We've hated each other for the whole time we've attended Hogwarts" she replied.

"Things have changed Hermione, I've changed. I know it's hard to accept, especially given my previous behaviour."

"You wouldn't be out here if you hadn't changed" Hermione stated softly.

"That night at eclipse has been on my mind since it happened" Draco started, "This is gonna sound stupid but I felt something that night, that I've never felt before and I'll admit I found it hard to accept it was you at first. But since I found that out, you've been constantly on my mind."

Hermione took a chance and looked up into his enchanting eyes and felt her insides start to melt as she saw sincerity in them.

"Why have you acted the way you have around me then?" she asked.

"I was confused; we don't exactly have a good history. Why didn't you say anything to me?" he countered.

"How could I with you insulting me" she replied, "all I could see when I looked at you were flashbacks from that night. I've never done or felt anything like that before, and then knowing you would never be like that with me if you knew who I was" Hermione continued, then stopped suddenly, she hadn't meant to say that last bit out loud.

Draco was shocked, even after she knew it was him, her supposed enemy, she still liked the feeling?

Hermione took a deep breath, that wasn't supposed to happen, but now that it was out there, she feared Draco would reject her, even after he'd confessed she was on his mind.

"I asked you to dance again didn't I?" Draco replied looking straight back into Hermione's eyes.

"Yes but…" she started again but was silenced.

Draco quickly caught her lips in a gentle kiss, silencing the doubts that were about to come out of Hermione's mouth. He placed one hand softly on her cheek and brought his other arm around her waist drawing her into him.

Hermione returned the kiss and leant into Draco and surrendered to the moment; neither wanted to part for fear of it being a dream.

When they finally parted both were breathless. Hermione was glad Draco still held her as she was sure if he let go she'd be in a puddle on the floor. Draco's heart was beating erratically, and straight thinking was definitely out of the question.

"Hermione, I…" He breathed but was cut off by her lips upon his.

Hermione ran her hands up his chest and wound her arms around Draco's neck. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and deepened the kiss.

* * *

Back in the great hall, Ginny and Blaise were dancing to a slow song that had come on. Ginny was wrapped in his arms and was savouring the sensation.

"Hey" Blaise softly, "There's something I want to tell you."

Ginny looked up into his deep, dark eyes and smiled. She had fallen hard and fast for the sexy Slytherin.

He leant down and whispered in her ear "I think I've fallen in love with you."

Ginny was shocked, and excited. This was possibly the best night of her life.

"Really?" she said with a cautious smile.

"Really" he replied, "I know we've only just got together but I know what I feel."

"That's good" Ginny said beaming, then stood on tip toes to whisper, "Because I think I've fallen in love with you too."

Blaise grinned back then kissed Ginny.

"Just to change the subject a bit" Ginny said, "do you think Hermione and Draco are OK?"

"They'll be fine…I think, once they start talking" he replied, "maybe we'd better go for a walk and accidentally spot them" he continued.

"Just in case" Ginny finished.

* * *

"So what are we gonna do about our current situation?" Hermione said to Draco as they sat on a step and looked up at the night sky.

"I honestly don't know" Draco replied, "do you want to do anything about it?"

Hermione turned to look at him "do you?" she countered with a cautious tone.

"Hey, I asked you first" he said with a smile.

Both were unsure of what the other would say and in the back of their minds hoped that it wasn't just another dream.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in thoughts of what had happened between them.

The sound of footsteps close by shook them out of their thoughts, Hermione and Draco looked at each other not really sure of how to act. They were still trying to decide what to do about their situation, the last thing they needed were more rumours being spread, there were probably some words flying round about their dancing.

* * *

The two looked behind them and immediately recognised the figures heading in their direction.

"Hey guys" Draco said.

"So you haven't killed each other yet then" Blaise replied grinning.

"Not yet" Hermione smiled.

"This is definitely one for the record books" Ginny joked.

"Dance still going?" Draco asked.

"Think it's winding down now" Blaise said.

The four chatted for a while before deciding to go back to the dorms. With Draco and Hermione's feelings still up in the air and the whispers that would be flying round about them dancing together the next few days were going to be interesting!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanx to my reviewers, you're awesome. Sorry for the delay, things have been hectic. College really gets in the way of everything! (Lol)

Chapter 14

"Hermione, is it true that you like totally made out with Draco Malfoy on the dance floor last night?" Lavender squealed excitedly as she approached Hermione and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione sighed; this was bound to happen sooner or later.

"No Lavender, I did not make out with him on the dance floor" Hermione replied.

It was technically true; she and Draco were outside when they kissed.

"Oh, right. Did you know that there were whispers about you two dancing together?" Lavender said, "I thought it was a bit odd. I mean, you've hated each other for like ever" she continued.

At that point Seamus and Dean entered the common room.

"Hey Hermione, have fun dancing with the enemy" Seamus said with a grin and a wink.

"But you just said…" Lavender butted in.

"Lav, she said she didn't make out with him, not that she didn't dance with him" Parvarti piped up.

"So you did dance with him" Lavender said eager for some solid gossip.

"Yes, I did" Hermione replied.

"Danced with who?" Neville said, just catching a snippet of the conversation.

"Malfoy" Seamus answered.

"You danced with Malfoy?" Neville asked, his jaw dropping.

"Oh for heavens sake" Ginny shouted, "listen up people, yes, Mione danced with Malfoy, but no, she did not make out with him" she continued, "everyone clear?"

There were mumbles and nods around the little group, except for Colin Creevy who only caught the last bit of Ginny's speech.

"Clear about what?" he asked.

"Nothing" Ginny and Hermione both replied putting their heads in their hands, neither felt like explaining again.

By lunchtime Hermione had retreated to the library to avoid Lavenders questions about what it was like to dance with Draco. She had some homework to do but mainly wanted to make sure she was prepared for the following weeks classes.

* * *

"Hello gorgeous" Blaise said as he met Ginny in the corridor.

"Hi" she replied giving him a kiss on the cheek, "has Draco had twenty questions this morning?"

"Surprisingly not. I think people have either assumed that the rumours are a load of crap or are too scared to ask." Blaise said, "Hermione not been so lucky huh?"

"You could say that" Ginny said, "Also we have Lavender Brown, possibly the biggest gossip in the school to contend with."

"Rather you than me. Anyway I'm on my way to lunch, care to join me?" Blaise grinned and offered his arm to Ginny.

"I'd love to" she replied, also grinning.

* * *

The rest of the day went by quickly, Hermione didn't see Draco though. She also spent Sunday in the library.

Draco sat in the prefects common room, wondering why he hadn't seen Hermione, was she avoiding him? Hermione was having the same thoughts in the library.

* * *

On the way out from dinner Ron caught up with Hermione.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure, want to go for a walk?" she replied.

The two of them walked outside and sat on a bench near the lake.

"Hermione, is there something going on between you and Malfoy?"

Hermione looked at Ron and hoped he didn't still want her as more than a friend.

"Why do you ask?" she replied.

Ron took a breath, he knew there was never going to be anything romantic between them, but he couldn't seem to stop wanting it, no matter how hard he tried.

"I've heard some rumours, and I don't want to see you get hurt" he told her sincerely.

She was about to answer, when a voice stopped her.

"This is where you two are" Harry said, "I've been looking for you"

"What's up Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Not much. Just thought we could go and see Hagrid or something" Harry replied.

"Yeah OK, haven't been down to see him for a while, feel a bit guilty" Hermione said, "Ron?"

"Oh, um OK" he replied, slightly annoyed that he hadn't found out if there was anything between his best friend and his enemy.

* * *

Draco hoped that Hermione would return to the prefect dorm that night so they could sort out what was going on between them. When he got there Draco found the two seventh year prefects, Terry Boot and Susan Bones. Damn that was inconvenient.

* * *

Hermione got back to the prefect dorms after visiting Hagrid, in time to see Terry and Susan go to their rooms, but there was no sign of Draco. She flopped back on to one of the large sofas and thought about Draco. She couldn't help but feel giddy; when he kissed her it was as if the world melted away. Hermione shook her head and scolded herself for the nonsensical thoughts, but still couldn't help smiling.

Hermione got up and walked over to the stairs to go to bed wondering what would happen tomorrow.

A/N: Sorry it's a bit short, I'll post some more when I get the time. Thanx for still reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

A/N: Chaos rules my life!! Sorry for the very late update. A major thanks to my reviewers, especially if you are still with me. I'm near the end now, so should be finished soon. I have to say that the last book was amazing, but some characters so shouldn't have been killed off!!!! (Now my little rant is over, enjoy.)

* * *

Monday morning. The start of a new week, Hermione wondered what made people hate Mondays so much; personally she loved them. But this particular day she was feeling slightly anxious. She hadn't see Draco all weekend and had potions first lesson. The thought of having professor Snape first thing in the morning didn't do much for her nerves, but added to the Draco situation- let's just say it wasn't the best feeling.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. She turned around and her mind went blank. Sine when had she never been able to construct a coherent sentence? 'Apparently since seeing Draco Malfoy first thing in the morning' a little voice in her head commented.

Draco had been wondering what to say to Hermione when he finally caught up with her, but now he had, his ability to formulate a sentence had flown out the window.

"Uh, hi" he managed.

"Hello" Hermione replied.

They looked at each other for a minute wondering what to do next. Draco shook himself out of his trance- like state and sat on the coffee table in front of Hermione.

Hermione watched him sit down and took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Draco, what's going to happen now?" she asked quietly.

"I was going to ask you the same thing" he replied, "I guess whatever we decide isn't going to be easy."

Hermione smiled sadly, "I know. It's just" she took a breath, "I don't want things to go back to the way they were."

Draco looked at her downcast eyes, and it pulled at his heart. He gently placed his fingers under her chin for her to look up.

"Things won't ever go back to the way they were. I can promise you that." He said looking into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione gave him a small smile.

"Come on, we have a potions lesson to get to" Draco said getting up and pulling Hermione up.

"Oh, joy of joys" Hermione commented dryly.

Draco pretended to be shocked. "What's this? Hermione Granger not looking forward to class?"

"It's not the subject I dislike" she replied.

"Snape's not that bad" Draco said with a chuckle.

"To Slytherin. He hates Gryffndor, especially Harry, Ron and I" Hermione stated.

"I think he gets pissed because you lot nearly always manage to beat us. Add the fact that the smartest witch in school happens to be in Gryffindor, and is best friends with Dumbledore's pet, it gets Snape riled up."

"Still, he doesn't have to be such a git" Hermione retorted after hearing Draco's explanation.

Draco laughed at Hermione's expression as they were walking to the dungeons.

* * *

The two arrived as everyone was walking in. Hermione took a seat beside Harry, whilst Draco sat next to Blaise.

"You look happier this morning" Blaise grinned as Draco sat down.

"We had a talk this morning. Nothing major, but things are definitely looking up" Draco smiled.

"Good, it's about time."

"Right class, today you will be mixing an exploding potion. Do take care and follow the instructions to the letter, or there maybe some rather unpleasant results." Snape drawled as a few students looked around with uncertainty.

"Oh, and you will work with a partner of my choosing" he added, with all too much glee.

At this everyone silently cursed the abnormally large- nosed professor, for partners of his choosing meant disaster!

"Let me see" Snape said with a sneer. "Granger, work with Zabini."

The two breathed a sigh of relief and nodded discreetly at each other, at least they were friends, unbeknownst to Snape.

"Potter! You, and…Malfoy. Weasley, Parkinson."

"What?" Pansy screeched.

"That is final, Miss Parkinson" Snape stated, stopping what was sure to be a high- pitched whining tirade.

* * *

Hermione made her way over to Blaise, so Draco moved over to Harry's table as they crossed paths they smiled at each other, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Ok, Potter. I'll get the ingredients if you get the equipment." Draco suggested.

"Uh, ok" Harry said in surprise to the normal tone of voice Draco was using, and not even a single comment.

He'd retrieved the equipment and watched amusedly as Draco tried to manoeuvre around an insistent Pansy.

"Detached yourself then" Harry quipped as Draco finally reached the table.

"She's like a bleeding leech. I'd be happy if she vanished off the face of the earth" Draco replied.

The two looked at each other; they'd just had a normal interaction, without threats or hexes.

"We just had a normal conversation" Draco said with a hint of surprise.

"Yeah, we did" Harry replied just as simply.

"Hey, look over there" Draco motioned with his head over to where Ron and Pansy weren't being as civilised.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" Ron shouted as Pansy snatched a beaker off him and went to pour in a liquid.

"What does it look like, idiot" Pansy retorted, "starting the potion."

"Well you're starting it wrong." Ron informed her, "This goes in first" he continued holding up a different liquid.

"No, it doesn't weasel. I know what I'm doing" Pansy shot back loudly, causing more people to stare.

"Obviously you don't" Ron snapped back just as loudly.

"Oh and you're such an expert. You're hardly known for your brains" Pansy said icily.

"At least I can read instructions" at Pansy's narrowed eyes Ron continued as if talking to a three year old. "It. Says. The. Order. On. The. Board!"

"Will you desist!" came a sharp command. "Detention, both of you, tonight. Now get on with it." Snape then walked over to the squabbling pair, "as much as it pains me to say, Weasley is correct."

Pansy huffed, Ron looked triumphant, and the rest of the class were trying to smother laughs.

* * *

Towards the end of the lesson, Harry and Draco had found themselves actually getting on ok.

"Uh, Malfoy. Can I ask you something?"

"It's Draco, and yeah sure."

"Is there something going on with you and Hermione?"

Draco didn't know what to say, he didn't want to get Hermione into trouble with her best friend. His hesitation to answer was all Harry needed.

"So there is. Ron said there was but I didn't believe him until I saw you smile at each other earlier."

"We're just friends" Draco said, but looked down.

"But you want to be more?" Harry pushed.

"Yeah" Draco replied finally, "and I think she might too."

Harry gaped at this, but suddenly things made sense; Hermione and Ginny always disappearing more often, the dance, Draco's change.

"Just don't hurt her" Harry warned.

"I won't. Weasley might be a problem though."

"You're not wrong there" Harry agreed.

* * *

"Is it my eyesight, or are Draco and Harry actually talking?" Hermione asked Blaise as they packed away.

"I think they're talking" Blaise said astonished.

Hermione smiled, things were going to be much easier now.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Finally, I've finished it. This took some doing, but at last it's done. Hope you've enjoyed reading it, please review if you can, I love reviews! A big thank you to all my reviewers, you've kept me writing xx

* * *

Chapter 16.

"Hi Harry" Hermione said sitting down beside Harry in a secluded part of the courtyard. "What are you doing alone?"

"Just thinking" Harry replied.

"Hermione, what do you feel about Malfoy, I mean Draco?"

Hermione looked at him with a shocked expression. How did he know?

"Sorry, I couldn't think of a subtle way to ask that" Harry apologised making Hermione smile.

"It's Ok. I saw you talking in potions earlier. I couldn't believe it, and on a first name basis" Hermione teased. "I like him."

Harry just looked at her, "Ok, I like him a lot" she amended.

"What, what are you grinning at?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, just that you like him as much as he likes you" Harry smiled back.

"And how would you happen to know this?"

"Draco told me"

Hermione's eyebrows almost vanished into her hair, "you've been on speaking terms for all of two hours and you know more of how he feels than I do."

Harry laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation, and Hermione joined in.

"Come on, let's see what Ron's up to" Harry said getting up.

"Harry, Ron's not going to like this. Especially since I said before nothing was going on with Draco."

"Well, as far as he knows, nothing was going on before. Just leave it at that, it'll be easier and a lot less painful on all of us"

* * *

As they walked across the courtyard towards the castle they caught sight of Draco and Blaise coming in the opposite direction.

"Hey guys" Blaise grinned.

"Alright" Harry replied.

"Harry, shall we be…elsewhere?" Blaise asked.

"Uh, yeah, see you later" Harry quipped walking off with Blaise leaving Draco and Hermione alone.

"Well that was subtle" Draco quipped.

"So, everything ok?" Hermione asked, thinking of what to say.

"Yeah, fine" Draco replied, "ok, this is daft. Will you go out with me?"

Hermione's breath caught in her chest, she thought her heart had stopped, he actually asked her out. Realising that Draco was waiting for an answer Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"I'd like that. What made you ask me so suddenly?"

"Well, I was talking to Blaise just after potions, and I talked to Harry in potions, I've been thinking about you a lot and it seemed silly to keep on…" Draco stopped when he realise he was babbling and Hermione saw a faint blush on his cheeks. She though it adorable.

"I've been thinking about you too" she admitted shyly.

Draco reached out and gently traced her cheek with his hand. Hermione mirrored his actions bringing them closer together. She looked up into his captivating silver eyes and felt a shiver run down her spine. Slowly Draco bent his head down to capture Hermione's lips with his own.

Hermione savoured the sensation, it felt so right, finally. They broke apart when the need for oxygen forced the issue and stared into each others eyes. Draco touched his forehead to Hermione's.

"I can't believe it's taken so long to get to this point" he said breathlessly.

"Me either" Hermione whispered.

* * *

Meanwhile, hidden behind a pillar Harry and Blaise were giving each other a high five."At last, we can sleep peacefully" Blaise grinned. 

"And what, might I ask, has got you two so happy?" Ginny asked curiously as she walked up to the two boys.

"Look for yourself" Blaise said pointing at Hermione and Draco.

Ginny started jumping up and down on the spot, to stop from squealing. "A bit sudden isn't it though?" she suddenly asked.

"Are you complaining?"

"Oh, hell no. The situation was really starting to get a bit annoying"

Harry stood watching the scene in front of him, who'd have ever thought that this would happen!

"Ron won't like it" he said to Ginny.

* * *

"I won't like what?" Ron said, finally finding his friends.

"Uh, Ron" Ginny said, hoping this wasn't going to turn into something catastrophic.

But Ron was looking straight at the topic of conversation, "she, she said nothing was going on."

"This has only just happened" Harry said, trying to calm the situation before it started.

"I'm not blind Harry. I've seen the way they look at each other."

"What?" Ginny said staring at her brother.

"I knew something was up, I just thought she would have told me, or you would have" Ron said sadly turning to Harry.

Harry wasn't expecting this reaction. Shouting, hexing, and storming off yes, but not this quiet sadness.

"I only found out today" Harry said honestly.

"Look Ron" Ginny said softly, "I know how you feel about Hermione, but she…"

"She's in love with him" Ron finished for her.

He's finally got it, Ginny thought. Although she didn't like to see her brother hurt, he needed to see this, to move on.

"I don't have to like it though" Ron said finally.

"You're not going to do anything about it?" Ginny asked incredulously, when did her brother start acting maturely?

"I just want Hermione happy, even if it is with…him. But if he hurts her"

"Oh, take a ticket for that one" Blaise said truthfully.

At Ron's confused expression Blaise enlightened him, "Draco's been threatened by me, Harry, Ginny and now you, if he hurts Hermione, he in deep shit."

Ron nodded and turned to walk away.

"Where you going?" Harry asked.

"I just want to be alone right now, tell Hermione I'll see her later, yeah."

"Ok" Harry answered.

"Will he be alright?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, he'll be fine" Ginny answered.

* * *

"Was that Ron?" Hermione asked as her and Draco approached them.

"Oh, um, yeah, he said he'd see you later" Harry offered.

Hermione went to go after him but was stopped by Ginny. "Leave him for a bit."

"Am I going to get my face hexed?" Draco asked cautiously.

"No, you guys won't have any trouble from Ron" Harry said quietly.

"Just don't be too much in front of him" Blaise said, surprising everyone. "What? I'm sensitive."

"I know you are" Ginny said kissing him on the cheek, "thank you."

"Well, I have some things to be getting on with, see you later" Harry said leaving the two couples.

As her walked away he glanced back and saw Draco with his arms around Hermione giving her a soft kiss on the head. He grinned to himself, bet Dumbledore's loving this inter house unity; he was no doubt watching from somewhere.

Things could only get better, it may take some time, but Harry was sure it would all work out well; if Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger could fall in love then miracles really did happen!


End file.
